You Who Cut My Chains
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Shirayuki's life is horrendous. But, that is the life of a slave. After years of enduring master after master, all vying for her hair, Shirayuki attracts the attention of Prince Raji of Tanbarun. Desperate, tired, and terrified, she makes her escape. She decides to write her own story, and it is the Second Prince of Clarines that gives her the pen. {Rape mention, abuse}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! You don't understand my pain.**

 **Whoa, that was sudden. I didn't mean to blurt that out so sharply, but YOU DONT UNDERSTAND MY PAIN. I got into this series last August, ironically I caught up just as the last episode to season 1 aired. Then I read the manga about fifteen times. I love this manga, and the anime just as much. It's tied off at my all time favorite anime with Fairy Tail, no joke. I get so inspired by this show and these characters to do something with my life. But I never get inspired to do a fanfiction for it, which bugs me to literally no end. Because I ship Zen and Shirayuki more then I ship Natsu and Lucy. Which, if you know anything about me and my otps-that's a big deal. So I lost many hours of sleep trying to imagine different scenarios, and I've got a few-but those don't have any essence or background, they're all basically drabbles. BUT GUESS WHAT THIS IS? ITS A FANFICTION! GUYS, I DID IT! I had the idea while rewatching Magi and then I think some book that I'm forgetting which one it was. It can't be the one I'm reading now, as that one didn't mention anything about slaves...ah getting off topic, sorry! Anyways, this is a bit of a darker thought I had. It's an AU where Shirayuki is a slave in Tanburun, and she ends up being saved by Izana and of course, falling for Zen. I ship these characters so much, but be warned as their are mentions of rape and I don't want anyone reliving anything so god-awful. I hope you enjoy, look forward to future chapters, and remember, REVIEW!**

* * *

Shirayuki's life was horrendous.

But that was the life of a slave, after all. She had to accept that reality and just try to keep going on, no matter how hard things got at times.

She couldn't keep going on like this, though.

So, she saw two choices.

She could end her own life. It was ridiculous how easy it was. She saw ways to do it everyday, and it would be so simple. She could jump in her master's pond during the winter, when it was half-way covered. If the cold didn't kill her, she would drown by staying underneath the cover. Or, she could take one of the many butcher knives in her master's kitchen and slit her own throat. She could go just beyond the boundary of her master's field into the forest and eat the Rosary Peas that grow. She wouldn't even be missed until the sun went down and her master wanted her in his bed again.

The other option was to run away.

She was terrified of running. She had been whipped and tortured for simply being late to her master's chambers one night, the price for running could mean literally branding-burning her skin in a pattern so much she would have the scar forever. Shirayuki hated burns most of all. She could treat herself with herbs, but she'd have to crawl to the woods for that. Once, her master had thought she'd somehow managed to cut away all of her beautiful hair at first glance, as it was tucked into her shirt. He'd thrown the wax of a candle at her, which had hit her on her side and seriously injured her. It'd burned away her clothing and left a nasty gash on her side. She'd healed the wound the best she could, and maybe just in time. She was hoping the scar would fade in a few years.

 _If I live that long._ She thought. She gasped as she stumbled, her face pressing into the back of a knight's cape. She had tripped over her own chains again.

The knight turned and promptly swung his hand out, smacking her across the face harshly. "Do not sully my clothing with your wretchedness, slave girl!" His voice was loud and echoed throughout the chamber.

Shirayuki froze, her head leaning towards the left, staring at the corner of the floor and the wall. Her cheek stung and her eyes watered, but she blinked them back and looked forward again. "My apologies." She murmured.

The knight yanked harshly on her chains and she was pulled forward. The horrible chains rattled, connected to a collar around her throat and her two wrists, both cuffed. The chains were all just one big loop, perfect for dragging her around, but so much extra length was given that she tripped over them often. They had been put there so many years ago, back when she was just able to stand. Her memories of her life before a slave weren't many.

She remembered a warm smile, a hearty laugh, and a dull red color. She remembered the faces of her grandparents, and she remembered how their faces had looked after they both had succumbed to sickness. The nearest Shirayuki could figure, she must have torn through every medicinal book in the house to help her grandparents, as they couldn't afford actual doctors. It would explain how she knew so much about herbs. Then, of course, her first master had been lovely. A wonderful noble, she had offered Shirayuki fresh clothing and fresh food, not the crumbs of a single loaf of bread like her other masters. She also let her read, and Shirayuki had studied medicinal herbs very hard. Now Shirayuki healed the other slaves who had been beaten whenever she could, and had to consume a regular amount of Queen Anne's Lace, which also grew in the forest.

Shirayuki heard the rumble of thunder not far away. _The forest._ She closed her eyes as she walked, then opened them against sharply as fear of another slap for tripping again struck her. But she still imagined the forest during this storm. Shirayuki would rather go take shelter under the big leaves of the Elephant Ear plant then stay sheltered in this noblemen's home. The leaves rattling in the wind, the splatter of the rain drumming everything else out. And the scents! The fresh dirt, the mud…Oh, how she wished she were there! _Soon,_ she consoled herself, _very soon I will be._

The chains rattled, the torches lighting the way to her master's chamber eerie and sobering. They illuminated the big wooden doors Shirayuki had come to despise. As the knight knocked, Shirayuki steeled herself. _Tonight. Tonight is the last night he ever does this to me._

* * *

The next morning, Shirayuki was forcibly awakened when her master roughly shook her shoulder. "Under the bed, girl!" He hissed, his breath fetid.

Shirayuki fearlessly rolled straight off the mattress. She had been sleeping on the edge of it anyways, trying to be as far away as she could be from her master. She hit the floor hard, but stifled her gasp and rolled backwards, the sheets brushing against her bare form gently. A laughable contrast to the hard, creaky wooden floors.

She heard the swing of those mighty doors. "Please pardon me disturbing your rest, good sir." An unfamiliar voice said. It was slow and creepy, the voice drawled like it was faintly amused. Shirayuki didn't recognize it, which worried her. She knew every voice within her master's stronghold. It was a tactic she used to know which were enemies and which were allies. But this one was unfamiliar. She glanced down, trying to see around her own body carefully. She saw a pair of gray boots, and a long white cape that missed the ground only by a few inches.

"Uh, no, no. It's quite alright." Her master said. The bed shifted above her as he shifted. "Although I would appreciate some time to get properly dressed."

"I only wish you to listen. I come from the royal castle of Tanbarun. Prince Raji Schenzade has ordered you kindly give over that red-haired slave girl you are holidng to his majesty."

Shirayuki's heart stopped.

"Wh-What?! Wh-Why?"

"The Prince has taken a liking to her, and would like to make her his concubine. This is not an request."

There was a silence. Shirayuki reached up slowly, her hands trembling, and grasped a lock of her red hair. She brought it towards her face, the excess dangling down and pooling on her cheek. Her hair…Then she closed her eyes. It was happening again.

A concubine.

"A concubine?!" Her master's yell made her flinch and she dropped her hair, the strands resting against the bridge of her nose. "She's not worthy of such a thing! Hell, she's barely even worthy of the grime under my boot!"

Shirayuki was of course damaged by his words, but she had learned how to bottle her emotions properly long ago.

"The Prince believes otherwise. Make no mistake, she is still a slave. But slaves are not treated to such…ah, grimy settings as this." The jab at the nobleman's home was smug. The boots shifted until the heels connected. "The Prince expects this girl to be delivered to him by no later then the end of this month. That is all. A good day to you, sir." The boots turned and walked out of the room, the doors closing behind him.

Shirayuki's heart raced. Raji Schenezade. First Prince of the Royal Tanburun family, and possibly the biggest threat the kingdom had to face. Raji was spoiled, rich, and got whatever he wanted. He was no doubt, a horrible, horrible slave owner. Before she could think to do anything, the bed shifted rapidly and her master clutched her arm firmly. "Get out from there, you wench." He snarled.

Shirayuki closed her eyes as she was pulled from underneath the bed and across the floor harshly.

* * *

Shirayuki took a deep breath. She lifted her gaze, staring at her reflection. The mirror the slaves shared was broken down one side, a long crack running through the left side of it. Shirayuki was dressed in the most the slaves' had-which wasn't much. The older slaves had helped sew pants, as she could not travel with a skirt. They couldn't cover her chains, no matter how hard they tried. But Shirayuki wasn't worried about the chains. She thought she could try to hold the metal over a flame until it snapped, but she would do that when she was a safe distance. She had a sash of old cloth that the older slaves had helped her fashion in to a sling.

They had given her so much, so she had repaid them in the only way she could. While they were all outside now, working extra hard to cover for her absence, she had given each of them a pile of medicinal herbs. She was afraid of what her master would do to them once she was gone-whether it was because of Raji or it was because of her own disappearance. They all had a poultice to heal bruises and burns, birth control that she had been using for the females, a way to calm nerves and stop panic attacks or any trauma attacks, and even some for things like the common cold. She left a long pad where she wrote how to make these cures, and then a book on reading she'd stolen years ago from an old master's. She hoped it was enough.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she realized something was left. She carefully lifted her arms, her fresh bruises aching, and gathered her hair, pulling the bright red locks down to one side of her shoulder. Even in the dim lighting of the candle, it shone like a perfect apple. She looked to the top of the mirror, where the crack had made a jaggedy V shape. She plucked at the edge of it carefully. She winced as it bit into her skin, but she managed to pry it free. She studied the extremely sharp edge as it glinted in the candle light.

She pulled all her hair into her fist as high as she could take it, then pressed the mirror to the base of that hair. "It's not your fault, though." She murmured to it, softly. Then, swiftly, she slipped the mirror through her hair, cutting the threads completely free. She watched with resignation as the hair flowed slowly downwards through the air, pooling down on the floor by her bare feet without a sound.

Shirayuki released her fistful of hair and looked at the mirror again. Her hair was now slanted, longer on her right side then her left. It just passed the bottom of her ears. She sighed, then turned and stared outside determinedly. "I won't be his toy." She murmured. She took a step forward. The storm from last night hadn't completely passed over yet, and it was gently releasing drop by drop onto her master's plantations. "I won't be anyone's toy." She murmured again. She took another step, her toes squishing in the mud around the entrance to the slave's small shed. "I won't be a slave to him ever again." She promised. She stepped forward again, and a single drop of rain fell on her head.

She heard a shout and gasped, turning and staring up at her master's manor. She could see the silloutte of a knight being shouted at by her master through a window a story up. She turned away determinedly. She took a few deep breaths, hoping the herbs she had forced herself to eat would give her enough strength and stamina.

And so, she ran.

* * *

***Several Days Later***

"Whoa!" The call stirred Izana. He looked up from his reports just as the card stopped moving. The horses whinnied and snorted, the sound of their hooves stopping abruptly.

Izana's servant looked up from his reading as well. "Well, that's odd." He stood and opened the curtain, sticking his head out. "Excuse us! Is there a…Oh. Oh…" He looked back at Izana in confusion. "It appears as if a girl has collapsed on the road in front of the cart."

"A girl?" Izana stood and turned. He slipped out the carriage and walked forward until he saw what his servant had spoken of. A young women was lying directly in front of the horses. Her body was ragged and thin, and her attire in shambles. Izana's eyes were drawn to her bright red hair, which was a short rat's nest on her head. Her head was faced away, and she wasn't moving. As Izana got closer, ignoring the driver's urge to be cautious, he saw a chain tangled around the girl's foot.

His servant and some of his aids from the carriage behind his own ran up, their hands on their sword hilts. "Stand down, men." He ordered, his words relaxing the guards' stances. "She's no threat."

"Your Majesty, I think she's a slave." One of his aids pointed out, gently nudging a piece of cloth out of the way to reaveal a cuff around her still wrist.

"So she is." Izana looked around. They were at the bottom of a small ravine. Based on the few disruptions in the grassy hill side to the left, and the chain tangled around the women's foot, he guessed she had slipped. "Is she still alive?" He asked, as he couldn't visibly see her chest moving.

One of his aids leaned down and put his hand under her nostrils. He nodded. "Her breathing is shallow, but she is alive."

"What shall we do, sire?" Another of his aids asked.

His servant snorted. "She's obviously a runaway slave. We should return her home, back to where she came from, and be on with it."

"Hold on a minute." Izana held up a hand. He knelt. He carefully took the hand of the slave girl, and pulled her arm out towards him gently. As it was brought into the light of the gray sky day, so were all of her bruises, cuts, and injuries. The sight filled him with revulsion. There were no slaves in Clarines for this reason. The idea of slavery sickened him, and most of his subjects and those underneath him.

He noticed a unnatural shimmer to her skin near a cut. Surrounding one of the cuts on her arm, some sort of sticky gloop sat around it. Curiousily, Izana poked a finger at it, then brought his finger back and sniffed. "Smells like…" He sniffed again. "Grass?"

"Your Highness, if I may." One of his aids knelt and took a swipe of the gunk from her arm. He sniffed it as well, then blinked. "This…is a poultice. I recognize it from the one time Garack had to give me some for a cut I got during practice."

"Interesting." Izana thought. Finally, he stood. "Alright. We'll take her back to Claines with us."

His aids blinked at him.

His servant gaped at him. "Your Highness…why?"

"I'd like to test my brother one more time, if you don't mind." Izana said with a sly grin.

His aids glanced at each other bemusedly. They knew him well enough at this point.

"Besides. If she possesses talent in the medicinal field, she shouldn't put those to waste. And she obviously doesn't want to return to her home." Izana added.

"Will she survive the trip?" One aid asked, looking over her thin frame concernedly.

"We're only about half a day away from the castle." Another pointed out.

"Then let us make haste. We'll give her some food and water, then continue on."

"Sir." The aids saluted and went to work while Izana and his servant walked back to his carriage.

As they settled again in their carriages, his servant asked; "Izana, are you sure about this?"

Izana's lazy smile melted as he stared out the window, at the trail down the ravine the girl had left. "I am. I need Zen to understand the rulings of our neighboring countries. This girl should help him do this."

"He will not like it. Zen hates the concept of slavery more than you do, if I may."

Izana nodded. "Yes, I know. It is a test of his will as well, then."

The servant looked unsure, but then finally sighed as the carriage began to rumble into motion again. Behind them, the other horses for the other carriages rocked into motion as well, based on their hoof prints. "As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

Zen wasn't sure what to expect. He paced back and forth in his brother's room, occasionally glancing out the wall of windows to see the progression of the storm clouds cover the Capital. His cape fluttered behind him annoyingly, he wished he could just be rid of it. He had been sitting for about two hours, and then he stood for about an hour, and now his pacing had lead him back and forth for fifteen minutes.

Finally, the door creaked open.

Zen turned. "Lord Brot-" He cut himself off as a girl with red hair was tossed into the room.

"Zen. A present." Izana said from the doorway. "This girl is a runaway slave, found at the border of Tanbarun. She's in pretty bad shape."

Zen studied the girl while taking in his older brother's words. While the color was bright and beautiful, her hair was a tangled mess on her head, unevenly cut as if it had been slashed off. Her face was gaunt, her eyes open but dulled and dim. They looked up at him pitifully and resigned, the depths of green haunting. Fresh clothing given to her by Izana, no doubt, hung off her frame like a curtain. A loop of chains connected a collar on her neck to a single cuff on each wrist. She didn't bother to get up. She looked at Zen, then down at the floor.

Zen's shock gave way to horror when he saw the tear run down her face. It slipped off her chin and hit the carpet, leaving a dark stain in its threads. "Lord Brother! What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the hall. The girl winced, and he rushed towards her.

"It is as I said. She is yours to do with now, Zen." Izana said. "I've still got work to do. I'll talk to you later." With that, the First Prince of Clarines turned and closed the door behind him.

Zen knelt in front of the girl. He stared up at the door in part anger, part disbelief, part shock. "What…How can he…" He shook his head and tried to clear his head of anger. He looked down at the girl. "Are you alright?" He lifted his voice, being gentle. He reached down, wanting to help her stand. He stopped when she winced away from his hands, however. "I won't hurt you, I promise." He murmured. He carefully gripped her bony shoulders, and carefully lifted the girl.

She winced as he did so, pulling her up to her knees by pushing on her shoulder gently. Her chains rattled. She kept her eyes closed and her face averted from him.

"Are you hurt?" He insisted. He wiped her tear away with his sleeve gently. He was tempted to brush her hair behind her ear, but he stopped himself, figuring that that was too big of a step to take with her at the moment. She was obviously terrified of him, though he wished he knew why. Part of him also hoped he never found out the truth.

She still did not respond.

"Please, at least tell me your name." He begged.

She slowly lifted her eyelids and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

Zen sighed. "Can you stand?" He reached down slowly and grasped her elbows.

She winced and closed her eyes again.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm just helping you on your feet." He promised. He began to stand, slowly lifting the girl with him as he did. She looked to be about his age, although it was really hard to tell, she was so malnourished. As he lifted her, his eyes darted all over her body. He saw bruises, cuts, and so many more marks. "You need medical attention." He deduced once they were standing. "Urgently. I will call for a healer immediately."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and not understanding.

Zen realized how close their faces were and blushed. "Ah." He leaned back and turned his head to cough. "C-Can you stand on your own?" Carefully, he began to let her elbows go. For a shaky moment she stumbled, but Zen caught her elbow again. "Easy, now. Don't strain yourself." He released her elbows again and hesitated. When she didn't show signs of falling over, he let go and stepped back.

She brought her hands close to her chest, her chains rattling. She stared at him in confusion.

Zen's gaze hardened at the sight of her chains. Without thinking, he unshealthed his sword. He lifted his sword high over his head, wrapping his hands aroung the ivory hilt, the emblem of Clarines brushing his thumb. He swung down heavily.

The girl stepped back with a whimper of fear, but then froze as a piece of metal gently tapped against one of her wrist collars. She stared in awe, as her chains loosened. The link Zen had broken clattered to the ground, leaving two pieces dangling. One was about a foot away from her wrist, the other was slowly slipping through the loop on her neck.

There was the sharp zing of Zen's sheathing his sword again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He stepped forward again and began to carefully pull the chain through the hoop in her collar. "I just can't stand the sight of these chains."

Behind them, against the window, raindrops began to splatter.

The girl stared at him, her eyes wide as he pulled the chain free. He frowned at her collar. "I'm afraid I myself can't do anything about the collar or the cuffs. But Makoto can. He's the royal locksmith. I'm sure he can free you easily."

The girl grasped his hand, her fingers thin and soft. She didn't grasp him harshly. "Th-" She stopped, and swallowed, then tried again. "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse and dry. "I-My-My name is…Shira…Shirayuki."

"Shirayuki." Zen repeated, shocked she'd even spoken. "It's beautiful." He breathed.

Shirayuki blushed and looked down, releasing his hand.

Zen realized what he had just said and blushed. "Ah, AH, sor-sorry! I didn't, um…" He shook his head. "I mean, um…"

Shirayuki stared down at her cuffs.

"We'll get those off as soon as we can." Zen promised, seeing her hands start to shake.

"I…" Shirayuki looked up at him, but then she started to tilt. "I just…I…"

"H-Hey! Hang on!" Zen lunged to catch her as she fainted.

Zen managed to catch her, his arms wrapped around her upper back and her waist. Her head lolled. "Jeez." He muttered. He adjusted her and grasped the back of her knees, lifting her princess-style. Her head lolled against his chest, her breath ragged and rough. She was so light, it was like holding a pillow. He stared her, his eyes narrowed in worry. Then he finally turned and marched towards the doors. "Guards!" He called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is one of my longer chapters. I probably could have separated it into two, but I've noticed recently when I write it's become a dangerous thing. I just...don't stop. For example, I started this chapter yesterday. Wrote for half an hour straight before forcing myself to go to bed. Then today, I picked up around nine. It's currently eleven at night. Please send help. Haha, I feel so delirious right now. This is probably not the best time for me to jabber on-directly before the story. Oh well. Doing it anyways, if you can't understand me, I apologize! For this chapter, I just really wanted to settle two scenes: Shirayuki having a panic attack(spoiler, she will most likely have another one sometime later in this story), and Zen promising to take her out to the forest. I'm thinking this fanfiction is going to go more towards the actual Snow White tale. You'll see some poisoned apples, and maybe a magic mirror coming up. It's gonna be like a parody of Snow White _and_ Snow White with the Red Hair. It's going to a very strange place, but hopefully one you'll enjoy and understand fully. Be warned, this has some adult topics. If sickness makes you feel squeamish, read with caution. Oh, and thank you for all your kind words! They really just make my day. I hope this makes yours, and remember, review! **

* * *

Shirayuki was stirred from her sleep again when she felt a warmth settle over the bridge of her nose. For a heart stopping moment, she thought someone had put their hand on top of her face. Then she relaxed once she realized there was no pressure, only warmth.

She realized she was laying on her side, on a soft mattress. She tried to feel for any other body weight next to her, but there wasn't one. Had her master already gotten up? That was strange. Another thing that was strange was while there was no sheet over her, there was some sort of wrapping around her breasts, and soft underwear covering her bottom. She was used to waking up sore and nude.

Then she felt something brush over her side-directly over the scar the candle wax had left. She stiffened, and the touch was immediately gone. "Oh, goodness. I think she's woken up." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Well, with that sunlight right in her face, I can't blame her." This voice was low and male, unthreatening and reserved.

"Well then, close the curtains. I don't want her rolling over just yet, that comfrey poultice hasn't dried." The first voice said.

 _Comfrey poultice? I've heard of that before, but there was never any in master's forest. Where am I?_ Shirayuki thought. She remembered what they had said about sunlight in her face, but nonetheless she opened her eyes. Her eyelids still felt heavy with sleep, so it was a relief when she had to slam her eyes shut again as the sun blazed into her irises. She tried to think as the remaining spots in her eyes began to fade.

A door creaked open and the two voices cut off abruptly. "Prince Zen." The first voice greeted.

"Morning. How is she?" That voice sent everything rushing back.

Shirayuki had escaped from her master's clutches after being ordered to become the concubine of First Prince Raji Schenezade of Tanburun. She had wandered through forest after forest, eating whatever berries and nuts she could find she knew where safe to eat. But after a few days of travel, she had found she stopped being able to recognize the plants and herbs around the area. She wasn't sure what was safe to eat, and food soon was forgotten in a mad rush to escape the braying of hunting dogs. Shirayuki had been bitten a few times, along with tackled to the ground by the mutts before she had managed to stumble into a river, and nearly drowned herself thanks to her chains getting caught underneath a heavy rock. When she did manage to finally drag herself from the river and its unforgiving current, her head was spinning. She'd managed to make a quick paste with a calendula plant next to her and spread it over a fresh cut. She then passed out, freezing and in a lot of pain. When she woke, it was only because a beetle crawled over her nose. She tried to keep moving, though she was seeing stars. She clambered to the top of a hill, and then her chains had somehow tangled around her feet…

Her chains!

Tentatively, she flexed her wrist. She couldn't feel any metal against the bottom of her palm, and that thought popped her eyes open again. She groaned and tried to roll backwards to avoid the sunlight, but a hand reached out and pressed against the bare skin of her shoulder, stilling her. "I'm sorry, Shirayuki. You need to stay on your side for a little while longer. Ryuu, can you draw the curtains or stand in the way?"

"I've got it." Said the one voice she recognized. "Oh, e-excuse me! I didn't know she was uncovered so!" The voice shouted and Shirayuki flinched without really meaning too.

"Oh, please." The first voice said. "She's covered fine." A loose sheet was gently draped over her legs and just up to her waist. After that, a shadow fell across her face, blocking the sun. Shirayuki was staring at a pair of white pants, with the bottom of a thick blue shirt with a white trim just passing over the top of the trousers. A belt wrapped around the trousers, holding the sheath of a sword, the hilt titled slightly as it hung.

She looked up, and met the brilliant blue eyes of the man who had cut through her chains as if they were pure clay with the very sword now at his side. His white hair was turned golden around the edges thanks to the rays of sunlight behind him. He had a white cape clipped to the front of his shirt by golden pins. He smiled down at her softly. "There. Is that better?" He kept his voice low and non-threating.

"Uh…" Shirayuki was alarmed at how dry her throat was. Her eyelids were still heavy, and her stomach still ached. She tried to lift her head from the soft, feathery pillow, but found it too hard. She groaned again.

"That's the effects of some of the medicine we've made you drink. Turns out you're a lighter sleeper then we'd thought. We had to slow your metabolism by a lot, you won't be ready to make any hard movements." The voice that had spoken came into Shirayuki's view. It was a women with dirty blonde hair. She wore a lab coat over a purple top and a black skirt. From her ears hung two red earrings, and she held a clipboard in her hands. Her eyes were warm and kind as she explained.

Shirayuki wanted to ask what herbs they had given her and her name, but when she sucked in air to power her sentence, she started to cough. She couldn't stop herself or control the ferociousness of them. She coughed until she was gagging, and with a little bit of panic she realized she could feel something in her throat. Finally, a spurt of mucus tinted red with blood came forth from her mouth, and Shirayuki could inhale safely again. Her coughs died away slowly, the fresh red stains soaking into the white sheets already.

The man who cut her chains looked alarmed, but the women just scribbled on her clipboard. "I knew it." She leaned down, ignoring the blood, and wiped at Shirayuki's mouth with her sleeve. "Shirayuki, I'm afraid you have pneumonia. I think you might have had it for a while, you've been coughing up that in your sleep. Did you have a cold or a fever recently?"

Shirayuki shivered again. She most likely got a cold from that river she had fallen in, but she couldn't be sure. She wanted to lift her shoulders in a shrug, but she was so fatigued, she could only give the women a helpless look. She noticed the white-haired man staring at the mucus with a frown on his face. Fear overcame her. "I-I'm so…sorry." She forced out, she felt more mucus gather in her throat but tried to swallow it. "I…I didn't m…mean…t-to-" She started to gag, choking on more mucus.

"For goodness's sake, spit it out!" The women chided. She left Shirayuki's field of vision, and not a moment later she felt a heavy hand smack against her back.

Out came more bloody-mucus, and more coughs.

The women muttered and tsked as Shirayuki finished.

Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the man move his arm. She flinched her eyes shut, ready to have her hair pulled or her ear yanked in punishment for ruining the sheets.

Instead, soft fabric swiped around her mouth. She felt fingers carefully push her bangs out of her face, away from her eyes. She realized how sweaty she was as the warm fingers had to brush at her hairline again and again. The touch was so gentle and kind, her eyes shot open in shock and tears ran free. One ran down over her nose and dripped onto the pillow.

Those tears were wiped away, too. "Don't worry about such a thing. Many more have done worse to the bed then you, which is to be expected." Shirayuki lifted her gaze to the man's blue eyes again. "We are in an infirmary, after all."

 _An infirmary?_ Shirayuki was more than shocked. She couldn't believe it. How could a slave like her receive such luxury? She was used to having to treat herself, not for someone else to go so far as to give her access to an _infirmary._

The women's hands were on her back, rubbing gently and in an expert way, pushing at certain points. It made Shirayuki's breaths come easier. It was comforting, but compared to the warmth in the man's hands, the women's were cold. Still, Shirayuki couldn't help but close her eyes, not understanding how gentle these people were being with her.

There was a set of another footsteps. "We should let her sleep some more." That was the lower, quieter voice. "Prince, if you may excuse yourself?"

"Of course."

 _Prince?_ Shirayuki opened her eyes again, the women's hands making her body rock gently on the mattress. She stared towards the man. What was his name again? She wanted to ask, but she was starting to drift off again.

The man started to turn away back towards the door, the sunlight was back in Shirayuki's already narrowed field of vision. He seemed like a blurry knight of gold, and next to him a head of brown hair turned to a darkened ember. "P-Prince…" She muttered deliriously and quickly. Her vision swam and she breathed out her nose heavily, her bangs slipping back over her slicked forehead.

The prince turned in surprise, then smiled and gently leaned forward. She could only make out the blue of his eyes, and tips of red as her bangs dangled over the top of her eyes. She had never seen the ocean, but she had seen drawings and paintings. And now, she had seen his eyes. They had to be made from the sea, they were so sharp and clear. His warm hand pushed the red tendrils of her hair away from her eyes once more. "I'll come see you again. And my name is Zen. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner."

Shirayuki wanted to say his name. She tested the Z over her tongue, but it never made it past her lips as her eyes drifted to a close, and the feeling of the sun faded again.

* * *

Zen marched through the hallways, properly stressed. He kept glancing back towards the infirmary, not sure what to do. Shirayuki had a long road of recovery in front of her, and that was just the physical parts of it. Her mental and emotional well-being would probably take a much longer time to heal. Every time he reached for her, she seemed to think he would hit her.

He scowled, pinching his hair and staring down as he marched. _This_ was why Clarines had abolished slavery a long time ago. Tanburun hadn't, for reasons Zen would never understand. Was the country so weak and poor they must rely on such barbaric ways?!

"Careful, Zen." Izana's voice made the Second Prince of Clarines jump. He whipped around, his handing habitually reaching for his sword hilt, only to relax once he realized it was only his brother. Izana had his white coat hanging onto his shoulders but his arms free of its sleeves, as per usual. He wore his silky, loose royal garb that made him seem older than he was, and his hair was only a tiny bit blonder than Zen's. He had pulled it back into a magnificent ponytail, again, as per usual.

"Lord Brother." He greeted.

"I know you all too well, little brother." Izana drawled, a smug smirk on his face. "You're probably cursing out Tanburun right now, correct?"

Zen flinched. He hated how his brother was so good at reading people like that. It was also something he respected, as much as it irked him at times.

"Tanburun is a respected country with a stable economy and one of our close alliances. You'd do well not to jeopardize that in any way." Izana continued. He started to walk past Zen.

"Lord Brother." Zen tried to stop him, but of course, the First Prince didn't even look at him. "Why did you bring that girl here?"

Izana made a thoughtful expression as he walked past. "Hmm. Why don't you figure that out for yourself, little brother?"

Zen grit his teeth.

"I'll be out of the castle for a few months, Zen." Izana called.

Zen turned, his cape floating around him with the sudden motion. "What? Why? Where are you going?!" But his questions echoed along the castle hallways in vain, as Izana just lifted his hand in a goodbye wave.

Zen didn't bother following him. He sighed. He glanced back towards the way he had come, towards the infirmary. Had Izana just checked on Shirayuki as well? What was he thinking? Zen raked his fingers through his hair agitatedly but decided to try and forget about Izana for the moment. He was due back at his office by now, as he had a mountain of reports to handle.

But still, his mind just kept reeling back to that girl lying there on the infirmary bed, coughing up blood and mucus. His steps were more powered than usual, his never ending circle of thoughts making him agitated and uncomfortable. He ignored the guards, which was unusual for him, and made his way to his room. He opened the door, and looked up to see his two aids waiting for him.

Ready to start the day, as always. Kiki and Mitsuhide were already holding some books to help him work through. Kiki's blonde hair was pulled over her shoulder in a side ponytail, her purple uniform holding her strong frame sturdily. She, as usual, looked good. But the sense that this was a dangerous women kept the cowardly from approach. Her eyes glimmered and she smiled softly at him in welcome. Her smile dipped, however, when she noticed how upset Zen looked.

Next to her, Mitsuhide's soft blue hair looked dimmer thanks to the light of the windows behind him, the bright day giving him a silhouette. His blue and brown uniform hid most of his frame, but the fabric was meant to be lightweight and sturdy-perfect in case the need to enter combat at any given second, but not uncomfortably so. He looked less intimidating then Kiki, his eyes lighter than hers and his smile broader. That smile, dropped too.

"Zen. What happened?" Mitsuhide asked.

Zen sighed and closed the door behind him. "My brother's doing it again."

"What's Izana done now?" Kiki sighed, closing her book with a sharp snap.

Zen growled softly. "It's a long story. And…hard to explain."

Kiki turned away and walked to the shelves, her steel-tipped boots tapping on the marble floors lightly. She scanned the shelves and spoke. "There's a rumor about a red-haired girl who was seen heading into the castle with Izana's return entourage."

Mitsuhide immediately caught on. "Oh. Is it something about her?"

Kiki paused in her action of slipping the book back into its place. "They say she was in chains."

Zen turned away with a sigh while Mitsuhide looked alarmed.

" _Chains_?!"

* * *

Shirayuki woke again, this time in a different room. This room was bathed in moonlight, and seemed much wider than the infirmary. Shirayuki felt ill still, but her breaths were much more even. She could taste the bitter after tang of an herb at the back of her throat, and she swallowed uneasily. She was lying on a bed by herself, clothed in a comfortable nightgown, a warm blanket over her shoulders. She groaned softly, closing her eyes again. Her head felt stuffed with clouds, and her body was still sore.

"Are you awake?"

The voice made her start and she sat up, turning to see Prince Zen sitting against the wall a few feet away from her bedside. He held his sword across his chest, and he was staring out a balcony, where the open glass doors showed a perfectly full moon. While the sunlight had turned his hair golden, the moonlight now turned it silver. His eyes still glowed that same color of the sea, they never seemed to waver or change. "You should go back to sleep. You still need plenty of rest."

"Um…" Shirayuki felt uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what to say. She looked down, and with a start realized her chains were gone. She sat up, looking around-it was too good to be true, they couldn't just be _gone._ She had felt their loss earlier, but to actually see her own wrists….Carefully, she spread her arms. Where the chains normally pulled them closer, there was no such shortage of room. She opened her arms even wider, her breathing hitching in her throat. It felt so good to stretch her arms out to the sides! Then she winced, bringing her hands back in. Her shoulder was aching.

"Chief Garack says you badly injured your shoulder somehow. It was actually out of its socket, it'll be sore for a few days." Zen said, sounding amused.

Shirayuki gasped and pulled her hands back in. She bowed her head. "I…I'm terribly sorry-"

"There's no need to apologize." Zen cut her off. "Please look this way."

Shirayuki lifted her head, and was startled by the intensity of Zen's gaze. There was power behind that color…but it wasn't threatening or scary. Shirayuki was puzzled, so she paid full attention.

"Clarines abolished slavery a long time ago. So long as you are within this beautiful country's borders, you are not a slave. You are free. Do you understand?"

Shirayuki's ears were ringing. She pulled her legs free of the blanket and sat on top of them, leaning back. She clasped her hands together, and recoiled them into herself. "You mean…I did it? I made it to..." Her voice went hoarse. She cleared it and tried again. "I made it to Clarines?"

Zen paused for a moment, before nodding slowly.

Shirayuki let out a sharp huff of air, then threw herself down onto the sheets. She clasped her hands over her head, in the best bow she could manage with her aching mucles. "Thank you, Prince Zen! Thank you, thank you, thank y-" She cut off with a cough, her head suddenly spinning with that sudden movement.

"Easy." Zen's voice was warm. She heard him stand and walk over to her.

She covered her mouth as her coughs shook her body. When she managed to stop, she stared at her hand. In the palm of her hand, she had coughed up even more blood. She swallowed uneasily.

"Still have the pneumonia." Zen noticed, leaning over the bed to see her hand.

She gasped and flailed backwards, keeping her bloodied hand close. She closed her eyes and braced herself, shivering with her heart pounding.

"Easy! Easy…" Zen raised his hands and took a few steps back. "Relax, I won't harm you. I promise."

Shirayuki opened her eyes, but she was still shaking. Her vision kept going blurry. She stared at the blood in her hand, and the small puddle shook as she vibrated. Her heart kept pounding. Her breath became labored and sharp, she was going to start coughing again if she didn't control herself, but she couldn't seem to. _I'm…I'm having a panic attack?_ She thought incredulously. She had helped and witnessed other slaves go through panic attacks constantly, but she herself had never had one…until now. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. She tried to think-how did you stop one from happening again? She was sure she knew.

But at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to think. Terror was everywhere, she wasn't sure why or how. Her fingers were tingling, but she wasn't sure how she could stop this. She shut her eyes, shaking so badly her teeth chattered against themselves. She started to scramble backwards, her feet kicking at the sheets madly. She felt her butt start to slip off the edge, but then something grabbed her hand and pulled her forward again.

She opened her eyes and found she was staring into a calm, relaxed blue. Like the sea. "Alright. Lift your arms up?"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-at?" She murmured.

"No, don't. You're too sore. Okay, can you count? Did you ever learn to count?" Zen asked. "Did you learn to count?" His voice was calm, but he held her hand tightly. He ignored how she had just coughed up blood into the palm he held, although at this point Shirayuki herself had forgotten the liquid in her hand. Not to mention, most of it had spilled over onto the sheets.

"Y-Y-Yes."

"How high can you count? How high can you count?" He spoke slowly, softly.

Shirayuki was still terrified. She couldn't breathe. "I can't breathe." She managed softly.

"Slow, even breaths. You _can_ breathe. You _can_ breathe. In…2…3….4….Out…..2…..3…4…..Good. There, keep it up. I'll do it with you." Zen inhaled heavily through his nostrils, tapping out the counter on her hand with his one finger gently as he did. He sighed out his mouth, continuing with the beat. The next breath he started, Shirayuki followed. Halfway through his counting, she began to hyperventilate again.

Zen squeezed her hand. "Count to sixty, slowly, with me. One at a time. Ready?" His eyes never wavered, those deep blue eyes didn't move.

Shirayuki shook her head frantically. "No. I-I'm not-" She stopped, feeling something coming up her throat. "I'm going to puke." She warned. She pulled her hand free and turned away from the prince. She was shaking desperately. She tried to struggle off the bed, but then another hacking cough shook her frame and her shoulders. More blood spattered across the sheets. Shirayuki grasped her aching through as she heaved, her body still shaking.

 _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm dying._

The thought made her heart rate accelerate. She didn't vomit, though. Instead, she forced herself to swallow it back. She would only be hit for doing such an act.

A hand went up and touched her cheek. She nearly screamed. Her head was turned and then she felt the press of soft hair against her forehead, through her bangs. She was staring at the blue of the sea again.

"One." Zen's breath puffed over her lips gently, like a caress. Shirayuki found her breath following his, dipping between the two of them and dispersing against the blankets. "Two." He leaned back a little, his hair lifting away from her forehead. "Three."

"F-Four." She managed. She hiccupped and took another breath.

"Five." He nodded encouragingly, his lips starting to smile.

Shirayuki's hands grasped for the sheets unconsciously. She jumped when she felt something else. She looked towards her hand and found it was shakily holding onto Zen's again. Tightly. "Si-Six?" She didn't mean to make it a question.

"Seven." Zen took another deep breath, and Shirayuki found her lungs expanding as well. He twisted her hand and held it gently.

"Eight."

"Nine." They both exhaled slowly.

"Ten." The air was warm and fresh.

"Eleven."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Fourteen."

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen." Shirayuki's heart beat receded. She was still shaking horribly, though.

"Seventeen."

"Eighteen." Out came the air.

"Nineteen."

"Twenty."

Zen paused. "Any better?" He murmured.

Shirayuki didn't trust her throat, which was constricting. She nodded.

"Still shaky, though?"

She nodded again.

"Want to keep counting?"

She hesitated, then nodded again.

"Twenty one." Zen breathed in. Shirayuki followed suit.

"T-Twenty two."

"Twenty three."

"Twenty four."

"Twenty five." They exhaled as one. Both continued to count, while controlling their breaths. By the time they reached 45, Shirayuki had stopped shaking.

"Fifty nine." She said.

"Sixty." Zen finished.

They waited, but Shirayuki's heartbeat had gone back to normal. Nonetheless, tears welled in her eyes. She released Zen's hand and turned away, hanging her head. "Thank you, Prince."

"Please, just Zen. You're welcome." Zen sighed and moved back a bit. "Here, can you stand? I think you should go out onto the balcony and get some fresh air. I'll change your bedding."

She jerked her head and stared at him. "Wh-What?"

Zen smiled. "Come on." He stood from the bed, and walked around it to the other side. He offered his hand. "Only if you need it." He murmured.

Shirayuki stared at his outstretched hand. "I…I…" She turned and carefully lifted her legs, letting them drape to the ground. Her toes sunk into the soft carpet. Her head still ached. Shakily, she reached for his hand and grasped his finger delicately. She felt very sluggish and slow, and she wasn't sure if it was her pneumonia or the after effects of a panic attack. She tried to stand, and stumbled forward. She was pressed into the hard chest of the Prince. She froze, closing her eyes and expecting a slap.

Instead, his arm went around her side and he gently pushed her off of him. He kept close hold of her, however. He took a step forward and her foot followed nervously. "There's a chair outside." He explained. "You don't mind sitting there? I promise the view is very beautiful."

"Um…thank you." She managed to whisper. She kept her eyes on her feet as they moved, ever so carefully. A few times she nearly stumbled, but Zen kept her on her feet. Then the carpet stopped, leaving a smooth kind of stone Shirayuki didn't recognize. On the balcony sat a small little wire table with a matching set of chairs. Zen helped her slip into the seat, then let her go. Shirayuki lifted her gaze and sucked in her breath. The moon illuminated a forest, which was caged in by white walls patrolled by guards she could only see thanks to the glint of their weapons. Outside the walls, a large city expanded, alight with a massive population, no doubt. Beyond that, she saw the sea for the first time.

It was like a ground made of a smooth mirror. She could see the moon's massive reflection, along with the millions of stars glimmering just below their real counterparts. The mirror idea was only ruined by the massive ships she saw sailing to and from the city, which lead to the sea side. Their sails were down, but Shirayuki didn't understand how they could be moving when the night air was so still. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to smell it. All that graced her nostrils was the smell of the forest, so far away.

"You can only smell the sea salt during thunderstorms." Zen explained, his eyes looking over his kingdom proudly.

Shirayuki stared at his eyes, trying to compare them to the sea. It was hard, as at the moment the sea did not look blue. It looked black and silver-it was the colors of the night sky. But Zen's eyes were the same azure blue, did they ever change?

Zen turned and smiled at her softly. "Wait here a moment, please."

"Uh-Uh!" She leaned forward, trying to get him to stay for a moment. She wanted to ask if she was in a castle, as the landscape was drifting downwards-but Zen turned and walked back towards the room.

She coughed softly and turned back to the view. Her eyelids felt heavy, her eyes stung from crying. She wiped her eyes, stopping to stare at her fingers. She wasn't completely clean, but her skin wasn't completely covered in dirt like they usually were. Some of the grit of underneath her nails was missing. She hadn't realized how much pain her fingers had been causing her because of all that grime until now, when there was less of it. She lowered her gaze past her callous hands and onto her wrists. She could faintly see markings where her iron cuffs had pressed against her skin. She rubbed those marks, feeling the bumps in her skin.

She shuddered. She was so weirded out, and so tired. She hugged her elbows to herself and closed her eyes, starting to shake again.

Something soft was thrown over her shoulders. She jumped and stiffened, her muscles aching from the movement. Immediately, the hands retreated, leaving something soft over her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren't cold."

Shirayuki turned and saw it was Zen who had just draped the blanket over her shoulders. "Your sheets have been rearranged. Would you like to go back inside now?"

"I…um…" Shirayuki hung her head. She stared towards the forest, wishing she could somehow hide in its thickness forever.

Zen followed her gaze. "My brother apparently found you in a forest, lying right in the way of a caravan path. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Shirayuki shuddered again. She pulled the blanket tighter around her bony frame, and nodded.

"Was it bad?"

She nodded again, not trusting her voice.

"And Garack said she saw a lot of herbs in your satchel. Excuse us for going through your things, but the Chief said they were all herbs that could be used to heal. Do you know a lot about things like that? Plants, and what they can do?"

Shirayuki turned to face him. He was so kind, and so gentle. His expression seemed to say that he wouldn't mind if she didn't answer. Shirayuki coughed slightly and closed her eyes, then took a breath. "My grandparents got sick, and we only had the herbs in the garden. I learned there."

"I see." Zen sounded interested, but he didn't press for more. He walked forward and leaned against the balcony's stone railing. "I don't know anything really about herbs, besides the few to avoid as they're poisonous. Mitsuhide thinks that's a bad idea, he wants me to be ready in case of any emergencies."

Shirayuki wanted to ask who Mitsuhide was. Habit kept her tongue still. Exhaustion dipped her head for a moment. She brought it back up instantly, but the motion reminding her that she didn't have her collar on anymore. So long as she was in Clarines, she was not a slave. She tried to speak, her voice hurting her throat. "Mits-Mitsuhide?"

"He's my personal guard. Like my own knight." Zen explained. He turned to face her, and his face tightened with worry. "I can tell you more about him later. You should go back to bed."

Shirayuki didn't want to. Her chest was starting to ache, adding another thing that made her want to vomit. But she didn't dare refuse. "S-Sire." She started to stand. The moment she did, the world spun. She started to collapse, and Zen rushed towards her.

She opened her eyes again and found herself pressed against Zen's lap, his legs folded neatly underneath him-like a pillow. Her hand was pressed against his stomach. Her eyes wouldn't open all the way. "E-Excuse me, master." She mumbled.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your master. No one is your master, alright?"

"I-I'd like to go to that forest." She muttered, deliriously. She heard the words slip from her mouth and lifted her hand to her forehead gently. Okay. _Now_ she wanted to go to bed.

"You mean the castle's forest?" Zen asked, not unkindly. He wiped her mouth-she hadn't even realized she was drooling. Very unbecoming, but she was so ill. She kept almost nodding off, making Zen's words falter back and forth. "I can take you there, once you feel better."

"That'd be nice." She slurred her words. "I want to bed." Inwardly, she cringed at her word choice. But her brain couldn't form the words. Her mouth kept slipping.

"Bed it is."

The world spun for a moment, then she realized that Zen had picked her up gently. Then they were moving.

Shirayuki just barely felt the press of the mattress before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So this chapter of this fanfiction unfortunately only centers around Shirayuki and a brand new, never before seen character! Yay! I don't know what I'm saying. I'm not sure how to open this chapter besides just the usual thanks for reviewing (thank you for reviewing! I appreciate all of them! It's a great relief to here I did the panic attack scene correctly, I've never expierenced one nor do I hope to, but I did actually study up on how they are and have heard from others close to me how it feels. So thank you!) and the hello. I will say that I rewatched the Little Mermaid for the billionth time, and there was a certain setting I really wanted to incorporate. There is a bath scene, though nothing explicit GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER. This chapter is more reflecting, and I'm not sure it's my best, but I just really wanted to show how uncomfortable Shirayuki is with her body and all its poor scars. I hope you enjoy it, and remember, review!**

* * *

Shirayuki stared at the room before her nervously. Her hands kept clasping at the base of her neck, the bare, scarred flesh of her wrists knocking against each other. She still wasn't used to not having her chains. She kept lifting her arms wherever she walked, making sure she didn't trip over chains that weren't there.

"Watch your step here, dear." The older maid warned. She lifted her pretty brown skirt and stepped down, then turned and offered her hand to Shirayuki.

Shirayuki stared hopelessly at the women. Prince Zen had given her too much. This women was a little on the chubbier side, her complexion healthy but wrinkled with old age. She kept her slowly graying hair in a tight bun, and Shirayuki had yet to see her smile drop. It may have only been a few hours in her company, and she felt an odd warmth about this women. It made her weary.

"Come, we don't want the bath to get cold now." The women prompted.

Shirayuki carefully reached down and grasped the women's wrist. The maid gripped her hand softly and held out her other arm as if she was ready to catch Shirayuki in case she stumbled.

Shirayuki felt a little bit like a child, but she couldn't blame the women. After all, she had woken up this morning and couldn't feel her legs for a few minutes. Then, at one point she had a hacking cough so bad her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees. However, she stepped down onto the cold tile of the oversized bath room with no issues, and the women immediately released her hand.

The room was supposedly a bathroom, but Shirayuki thought it strange there was no toilet. Or, if there was one. She couldn't see it. The room slanted upwards again after a few feet of flat space. Two sets of stairs went up and around a massive bathtub, already filled with steaming water. It smelled like lavender petals, a scent Shirayuki knew relaxed the body. The tension was already leaving her body. Massive flower pots were completely filled on either side of the golden tub, and a fluffy rug sat right below the bath. A sculpture of a horse rearing overlooked the top of the tub, frozen eternally in a golden whinny, mane flying. Behind that, where the stairs met, a door sat more towards the left. Then a shelf full of bottles and products held up a mirror propped against the wall. Reaching down from the ceiling towards the bath sat a massive lantern, ready to be lit. Shirayuki thought that the end of it hung ridiculously low, however. It could easily be splashed by some misplaced water. The walls were all windowed, but the bathroom was so high up in the castle, Shirayuki couldn't see the ground from where she stood. Remembering how the ocean glimmered last night, she wondered how the ocean would look now. The midday sun cast its golden rays across the tiles and made the bath glow-like something out of a fairy tale.

"You can get undressed behind there." The maid gestured to the corner of the room, which had been sectioned off by a foldable wall. A robe was hanging off the edge of the wall, swaying in the soft breeze of the open window. "I won't look until you actually get under the water. After that we add the bubbles!" The maid chuckled as she lifted her voice in a overly excited tone. She turned and hiked up her skirts once more, starting up the stairs. "Go ahead, dear! I'm just gathering some shampoos and soaps."

Shirayuki blinked. Only after the maid was half way through her trek up the stairs, did Shirayuki move behind the wall. As soon as she moved out of sight, however, she yelped and nearly jumped back.

Hanging on a small hook on the wall hung a beautiful gown. It was pure white, with red lines tracing across the ends of the sleeves and the hem of the dress. It had folds all along the skirt and the sleeves, while the uppermost portion of the dress had been crinkled so its thick fabric looked stylishly uneven. It wasn't the fanciest dress Shirayuki had ever seen, she supposed the heavy dresses some of her richer master's wives had worn were worth more. But this dress held beauty in its simplicity.

"Oh, that dress is for you, dear!" The maid called. Shirayuki couldn't see her, but she guessed the maid was standing by the shelf still by the echo in her voice. "You can change into it after you're done with your bath."

Shirayuki took a deep breath and stared down at herself. Her head still pounded a bit, and she stumbled to the side to lean against the wall-biting back a groan. _Come on._ She thought to herself, a little bit annoyed at her own weakness and sickness. _Just take the gown off, that's all you have to do._

She reached and grasped her sleeves, then realized with a start she wasn't sure _how_ to remove the gown. She was used to shirts and trousers-and those normally had massive holes she could easily mistake as the place to put her arms or her neck. She was also used to her chains keeping her stuck in the same outfit until her master ripped it off her body or another male did in her master's stead. She was sure she had worn dresses before she became a slave, but…

Shirayuki reached back with her left arm then stopped with a sharp wince. Still too sore. She instead reached with her right and tried to see if there was a zipper on the back. There wasn't, which made sense as she lowered her arm again. She was wearing a nightgown, which were designed to be lightweight and comfortable to sleep in. It would be pretty hard to sleep with a zipper pushing against your spine.

Instead, Shirayuki decided to unceremoniously grab the dress from the bottom and pull it up over her head. Her arm groaned in protest, but Shirayuki ignored it and shuffled the sleeves off and pulled the dress free. This process turned it inside out, but that was easily fixed.

It felt odd to be uncovered, but still hidden from sight. Also, with no hands roughly grasping her breasts or reaching between her legs immediately.

She shuddered, and a hacking cough caused her to nearly choke. She swallowed back her mucus, not wanting to ruin anything in this room. She knew how horrible that was for her body, but she dared not spoil anymore then she already had.

Shirayuki slipped the robe off from the wall and pushed her arms into it. The fabric was light but thick, rubbing against her skin in a comforting way Shirayuki hadn't known for years. She sighed and then realized there was a ribbon hanging around her waist, slipped through hoops in the robes sides. She tied it around her gut tightly and walked back out from behind the mobile door.

"Just in time!" The maid said happily. She gestured to the bath. "Slid right in when you're ready."

Shirayuki blinked. Then she walked over to the bath. She realized there was a small flower floating on the top of the water, a beautiful white Dahlia flower. She started to reach down for it, but then stopped herself with a gasp and looked away from the maid, expecting a rebuttal.

"Dear, it's quite alright. Take your time. The water's not too hot, right?"

Shirayuki opened her eyes, tears threatening to leak. She held them back, blinking until they went away. Then she untied the knot she had created and let the robe shrug off her shoulders. She heard the maid's gasp and glanced over, confused.

For the first time since Shirayuki had known her, the maid's smile had faded. Her old, misty blue eyes were wide with shock. And they were pinned onto her back.

 _Oh._ Feeling suddenly very self-conscious, Shirayuki grasped the edge of the porcelain bathtub. She lifted her leg carefully and broke the surface of the water. It was almost too hot, but after a moment it became bearable. Shirayuki tried to lift her other foot, but at that moment another unstoppable cough sent the foot that was placed upon the slippery floor of the bath to the side. Shirayuki let out a startled yelp as she fell backwards, and with a magnificent splash, into the bath. She resurfaced immediately, finishing her cough and spitting out some water.

"Oh, goodness! Are you alright?" The maid asked. She reached out and gently put her hand on Shirayuki's shoulder.

Shirayuki stilled, water running down from each strand of her hair and down her scarred body in small rivers. Her heart beat faster in her chest, her flesh steaming from the hot water as her skin adjusted.

The maid removed her hand immediately. "I'm sorry, dear." Shirayuki opened her eyes.

"N-No, it-it's fine. I-I should be apolo-apologizing." Shirayuki murmured, her voice hoarse.

The maid's eyes went upwards to Shirayuki's head, and her smile returned. "Oh, how adorable. The Dahlia's in your hair!"

Shirayuki blinked and lifted her hand. She carefully brushed her fingers over the top of her head until she felt the flower's soft petals. "Oh." A small smile pulled on Shirayuki's lips. It didn't stay long, nor was it very big, but it made Shirayuki remember how to do it.

"Alright. Dear, do you mind if I wash your hair? Or, at least, help you wash it? I know you don't like being touched, but your arm is injured."

Shirayuki took a deep breath. Tears still poked at the back of her eyelids, but she held them back and sniffled. "I-I would appreciate that." Shirayuki murmured.

The maid smiled reassuringly. She reached towards a step, where a small pile of bottles and a soap bar sat-her collection from the table above the bath. She grasped a blue bottle and pulled the cork out with a loud popping sound. She up-ended it and a thin drizzle of blue liquid came out and into the water, smelling even more heavily of lavender. "This will make the bath nice and bubbly." The maid promised her.

And it did. The next hour was probably one of the best of Shirayuki's life-which might not have been saying much, but Shirayuki couldn't believe anyone of any status could complain about this. She learned the maid's name was Gladys. Gladys filled the bath with so many bubbles Shirayuki didn't have to see her scars. Instead, she lied her head back and let Gladys scrub at her scalp and run her fingers through Shirayuki's red hair. She had tried to wash her own, but had no idea how to do it. Gladys talked as she did it for her, explaining that it was imperative for a hair's health to get all the ends as well. She also talked about a trick to get the dirt from underneath your nails, and how what length you clipped your nails depended on the work you did. Gladys seemed an endless array of knowledge when it came to personal care.

Shirayuki was completely at ease by the time Gladys gently poured a bucket of warm water over her body to wash away the suds from her hair and off her skin. Shirayuki reveled at the feeling. Although some fresher wounds stung as the suds brushed the raw skin, it left her a little less worried over infection for some of them.

"So tell me." Gladys's voice was muffled as the water cascaded down over Shirayuki's ears. "How did you manage to keep your hair so healthy and your skin so clear? I imagine the life of a slave…well, it's gritty work, to say the least."

The water stopped and Shirayuki flicked her hair out of her eyes. She thought for a moment, then spoke. "I know a lot about herbs and what they can do." Her voice was still raspy from her sickness, but Gladys had provoked her to talk more and more throughout the hour she had bathed.

"Herbs? You don't say." Gladys sounded genuinely interested. She dipped the bucket into the water again, taking a few suds that had melted on the surface of the water. "How did you learn that?"

"My grandparents…and then my first master had a big library." That was an oversimplified version of it. But after last night's panic attack, Shirayuki was a little worried about slipping into another one. After all, she knew panic attacks were likely to happen at least more than once.

Gladys didn't press for anything more on her past. Instead, she poured another waterfall down onto Shirayuki, her red locks falling down into her face. "Pardon me, dear. You have such beautiful hair, you know."

Shirayuki felt another smile pull at the edges of her lips, her short hair no longer able to cover all of it.

She couldn't stop twirling in that dress.

Or, twirling was probably a bad term. She kept walking in a circle, inadvertently causing the ruffled skirt to swing out, then tap the insides of her legs as she stopped, only to unfold and dangle, swaying slowly. Her hair had been towel dried by Gladys, and was now about to be brushed. That is, if Gladys could pull the young red-head away from the mirror for a moment.

Shirayuki knew that Gladys was waiting, but she just couldn't comprehend herself. The dress covered the worst of the scars, no openings or anything. It hugged her sides softly and securely, generally making her feel…sturdy, was the best way she could describe it to herself. This girl hadn't worn a decent dress since she was six. The sight was too much to bear.

The room she had been given was just as she left it before Gladys came to get her for the bath. Her bed was still a bit messy, a few stains of blood from where she had coughed while she was sleeping. Everything else was untouched. The windows were open, and the curtains fluttered around the room. Added with the sunlight, Shirayuki thought she was looking at a children's picture book fantasy-this couldn't be real.

Whenever her eyes would pull up from the full body mirror tilted in it's little roller to look up at her, she kept seeing the table on the balcony she had sat down in last night after her panic attack. She remembered Zen's warm hands, and his careful embrace. She remembered his promise to her to see the forest, and part of her hoped that he would actually make good on that promise.

But then her eyes would fall back to her reflection. While the dress hid most of her scars, it couldn't hide the indentations in her wrist or the marks on her neck. The sleeves weren't see-through or anything, but they hugged her arms-meaning that wherever she had a band aid or a gauze over her skin, the sleeves bulged.

Slaves don't get promised to go see places.

Shirayuki sighed. She had to come to accept it. Last night had been an amazing dream(overlooking her panic attack), but the truth of the matter was that Zen was a Prince. He would not have the time to take one slave girl to the middle of a forest just because she so wished to do so. Shirayuki had to let go of that hope. Hope was a dangerous thing-she had only seen it in the eyes of some of the slaves she had been with.

One specific time she remembered as a lesson against hope, was the young boy Claudius. Claudius had told Shirayuki he never gave up hope, as one day he was sure he would be free of his chains and become a real person. He had wanted to own a flower shop. The next day, Claudius was killed after her then master had beat him until he could not stop bleeding. He had died in her arms, while she tried to save him…

Her eyes watered and spilled over. She shook her head, recoiling into herself and clutching her elbows. Her heart was in her throat, and beating rapidly. For a terrifying moment, she thought she was going into another panic attack.

But then Gladys was there. The maid carefully wrapped her large arms around Shirayuki's frame and pulled her into her chest. Shirayuki tensed involuntarily, but then relaxed as Gladys began to rock on her feet, back and forth, slowly and gently. She hummed, and then spoke in a series of words so quick it was hard to understand. Shirayuki gave it her best, and found by the time Gladys finished, her heart had stopped pounding. She figured out Gladys was talking about her family-she had two kids, and a husband who was ill right now. She worried for him, and wondered if they would have enough money for medicine to make him better. She worried that he'd lose his job if he didn't get back in soon, but she always would rather be supporting her family on her own than have him pass away. The castle paid well, but her family still struggled with what seemed like endless debt.

"I…I'm sorry." Shirayuki sniffled.

Gladys looked down at her with a warm smile. "You have a good heart, Shirayuki. Here in Clarines, that's all you need." She unwrapped Shirayuki from her embrace and swiped at the tears running down her face. She took her hand and gently led her to the stool, where she sat her down then went around to the back of her head. She took a comb and gently tugged at the tips of her hair. "Clarines is far from perfect, as expected. We have poverty, theft, starving children, the works. Just like any other country. Although here, especially in this capital or in this castle, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who would turn away someone in need, without good reason."

"Prince Z-Zen seems like that." Shirayuki agreed, wiping at her face as more tears fell. She wasn't sure why, but they just wouldn't stop.

"He is very much like that. He's the embodiment of Clarines-well, if you combine him with his brother." Gladys agreed.

"He-He has a brother?"

"His Highness Izana, first prince of Clarines."

" _First_ prince? Zen's the-the second?" Shirayuki looked towards the mirror. The way it was tilted made it so that she could really only see the top of her head and Gladys, her smile content as she tugged at the knots in Shirayuki's hair. She thought she could see the second prince's blue eyes in the mirror, his eyebrows lifted and his cheeks crinkling as he smiled softly at her.

"Yes."

"Oh." Shirayuki wiped at her tears again, careful not to ruin the dress.

They fell into a silence for a while, only broken when Shirayuki had to cough or sniffle.

Shirayuki had no idea what was going through Gladys's mind then. All that Shirayuki was thinking about was the Second Prince of Clarines, and what he had promised her. Hope fluttered in her chest, but then landed just as quickly. She stared at her wrists, still so easily seeing the chains that had been there. They were like ghosts. She could hear the way they clinked.

She surveyed the room again. She had been told so long as she was here, she was free.

But was it true?

As if the thought had summoned it, something silver flashed by Shirayuki's vision. She had time to turn and see the knife just miss Gladys, scraping her cheek. Gladys looked confused for a moment, and her hand reached up to the cut slowly.

Shirayuki stood, her heartbeat in her ears.

"Red! There you are."

Shirayuki whirled just as the chair she had been sitting into last night clattered to the ground. A dirty boot was placed on top of it, trousers tucked into those boots. A elbow rested on that knee, with a silk sleeve colored brown then leading to a hand bent so that a chin supporting a smirk could hold rest. A dark brown scarf to match the rest of his outfit and his long, brown hair pulled into a ponytail sat on his neck. "You've made quite the stir, little missy." Something silver flashed in his free hand, and Shirayuki gasped.

"Guards!" Gladys screamed, the sound sending Shirayuki's ears ringing.

The knife flew. Shirayuki wasn't sure what happened, but she felt the press of someone's skin against her palm. Gladys's head moved backwards, and only for a moment did she see the knife slip between their faces. Gladys tumbled back into the stool, getting knocked on the head as it tumbled over her.

"Glad-" Shirayuki was cut off as a sharp smack to the neck caused her to lose her breath, along with cough out a spurt of blood. She turned back, her eyes shaking and her vision blurry. The man with the scarf was smiling down at her very serenely, his facial features blurring into a white and brown blur as she passed out.

"You'll be home soon, and back in your chains, before you know it, little red."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Very sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! Just kidding-sorry not sorry. XP What can I say? Your reviews made me laugh with joy-the fact that I could promote an emotional response from a lot of you made me glad I was putting so much effort into this fic. So, welcome to this next one! Enter one of my favorite characters in this series, and here comes the other panic attack. I say the latter as it is a warning-things get a little...well, you know. This one is a little bit shorter, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy this one nonetheless, and see you next time! Remember, review!**

* * *

No one was sure what had happened. That was probably the most infuriating thing about this situation.

The guards on watch woke after being drugged, groggy and confused. Gladys was still recovering from her small concussion, she wasn't able to explain while she was resting. This left only the scene to do the telling, which couldn't confirm enough.

Zen was standing beside the door, looking around the room and trying to think. His foot kept tapping the carpet, and his posture was tight. All that really remained to show the crime were the two daggers stuck in the wall, the tipped chair on the balcony-and the one waft of some drowsy drug that a guard had reported. Zen wasn't sure of the the name, but it was enough to make him worry.

The best guess he and anyone else had thought was that first the two had been threatened. Whomever kidnapped Shirayuki had come in through the balcony-if you followed the trail of sleeping guards, you could see they had climbed the wall almost straight up. He had knocked over the chair and Gladys apparently called for guards. Another knife was thrown. No one was sure how Gladys got a head injury. The first thought was that the culprit had hit her with the stool, but the footprints in the rug didn't go anywhere near where Gladys was found, the stool against her back.

Zen reached up and pinched some of his hair, dipping his head. He remembered how Shirayuki looked last night, shaking on the bed with blood dotting the sheets all around her. He could only imagine the terror she felt.

"Zen-"

"Oof!" Zen groaned as the door swung open and smacked into his nose.

Kiki grasped the handle and pulled it off of him. She dipped her head around the door, blinking at him. "Oh. Sorry."

He moaned again and pressed his hand against his nose, which was pounding with pain. "It's fine. Ever try knocking first?"

Mitsuhide leaned in behind Kiki and gasped. "Zen! Are you alright?"

"Fine." Zen waved off Mitsuhide before he could start to baby him. He let his hand fall, and looked up. "Did you get a lead?"

"More." Kiki murmured. She closed the door, slipping into the room and leaning against the wall next to the Second Prince of Clarines. She held out a small, crinkled sheet of paper. "This was found tucked into the pocket of one of the guards the culprit knocked out." She handed it to Zen.

Zen held it with two hands, holding it open so the wrinkles didn't obstruct the writing. His eyes scanned the scribbly, uneven pencil.

 _You have stolen property in your care. I am simply repossessing it. Don't try to steal her again. We'll know you're coming._

Zen wanted to crumple the note up again. "We stole _nothing_." He hissed underneath his breath. "She's _not_ property." His fingers pressed holes into the sides of the paper. At that point he stopped clutching it so tightly. He handed it back to Kiki. "This is just teasing us now." He grumbled, louder now.

Mitsuhide looked thoughtful. He examined the room. "Can we walk in here yet?"

Zen nodded absentmindedly. "They've just about given up on trying to learn things from the footprints. They took measurements-just don't step on them."

Mitsuhide walked over to the daggers embedded in the walls. He studied the hilts.

"What are you looking for?" Zen asked, pulling himself upwards and off the wall.

"Nothing the inspectors haven't already looked for." Mitsuhide admitted. "I'm looking for some kind of symbol-nobility or those of higher classes do to brand their knives."

"I doubt they would be so careless." Kiki scoffed. "Why would they want us to know who stole her? The note even says they don't want us to follow them."

"Never doubt a rich man's carelessness, or his pride." Zen murmured in agreement with Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide sighed and sagged backwards, away from the knives. "Either way, no symbol."

"How do we find her?" Kiki turned to Zen for orders.

Zen took a moment to laugh at the fact his aids knew immediately they were going after Shirayuki, then thought. "We'll send out a team to follow the tracks as soon as Gladys is able to speak. The culprit can't fly, that much is obvious."

"So we'll be joining them, then?"

"Yes." Zen nodded.

"How long will we be gone?" Kiki asked.

"Hopefully not long. I'll set the timer to a week. If we can't find her by then, I will head back to the castle. The search party will continue to track the culprit, however."

Mitsuhide nodded. "Alright. Sounds fair. I would get started on a lot of your reports so you're prepared."

Zen looked around the room one more time. He stared out on the balcony. Shirayuki wanted to see the castle's forest, and so see it she shall.

He promised.

* * *

Shirayuki's eyes opened slowly. She tasted her mouth, which tasted like metal and was dry. She tried to pull her arm forward to push herself up. When she was met with resistance was when she froze.

 _No. It can't be. Not again._

She tried once more. This time there was a clanking sound she knew she wasn't imagining. Her breath hitched and suddenly she was completely awake. She pulled herself off the stone floor she was lying on without the assistance of her arms. She brought her legs forward to her chest. She realized she was still in the dress provided to her by Gladys- _Gladys._

Shirayuki looked around desperately. All she saw was a small, circular chamber with a single barrel inside of it. If she tilted her head back (a good sign she could-her collar wasn't on), she could see the open sky. It was far away, however, making her feel small and useless. The walls were smooth cement, not even brick.

"Good, you're awake."

The voice made her start. She twisted and saw the only exit to her prison was a small doorway slightly elevated from the ground. Sitting casually against the bronze framing sat the man who had attacked Gladys and Shirayuki back inside the room she had been provided. He was spinning a key around his finger lazily. "I was wondering when you would."

Shirayuki's breath started to labor. She rolled on her knees, wincing as she landed on top of a length of a chain. She shuffled backwards, off of it. The chains were connected to a metal square nailed to the ground. They reached back and connected her wrists behind her back in one massive cuff. She remembered chains like this. When she had been moved to her second, crueler master. She had been put in these chains to be whipped. She dubbed them the Punishment Chains.

Her whole body trembled.

"So, I assume you know the situation." The man caught the spinning key in his palm. "I'll just skip to the new parts. My name's Mihaya. I've been hired by the First Prince of Tanbarun to fetch you."

Shirayuki's lip quivered. _No._ The word was at the back of her throat. Years of training kept it there.

"But, here's the thing." Mihaya lifted his finger, pointed down, and traced out a circle. Shirayuki wasn't sure what he meant at first, but she looked down and saw blood stains around her. She had been coughing in her sleep again. She wasn't healed-not even close, based on the amount of blood. "You're obviously sick. And I, personally, don't want any blood on my trousers. Not to forget, Prince Raji expects you to be in perfect health."

Shirayuki's breath continued to labor. Her heartbeats grew rapid. She thought; _I'm going to have another panic attack._ "H-How…how did you…f-find…me?" She murmured softly.

"How did we find you?" Mihaya made her jump. She hadn't expected him to hear her. He stood, making her recoil immediately as his shadow fell over her. "Well, little Red, that's a kingdom secret. Then again, who are you going to tell?" He stepped over, and with a sudden and harsh movement, kicked her in the gut.

Shirayuki coughed, blood spurting from her mouth as she bent over. She began to shake, violently. She almost puked.

"Slaves don't talk. Neither do concubines." Mihaya said this as if it were fact. Shirayuki realized, with resignation, it was.

"The Royal Family owns a special mirror. Maybe you'll met it. It can tell you anything if you ask." Shirayuki barely registered the words. She rolled onto her side, her whole body shaking. It hurt to blink. She was having a hard time breathing inwards.

Mihaya finally took notice. "Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't have kicked you like that. Ah well. You're not in danger of dying, are you?"

Shirayuki started to cough, making her unable to answer. As soon as she managed to spit out some mucus, Mihaya roughly grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Are you about to die?" He demanded, squeezing until it was painful.

"N-No." Shirayuki murmured. Partly because she knew it was true, partly because she wanted him to stop hurting her.

He let her face go. With a groan she fell back to the floor, shaking again. Blood dribbled down her chin. "Good. With that, I think we're just about settled here. You'll stay right here until you're good enough to travel, and we'll head to Tanbarun."

Shirayuki looked up groggily, her teeth chattering. She saw Mihaya slip past the doorway, then turn and rest his hands on the last bar of the grate hanging at the top of the frame. He smiled at her, almost fondly. "Don't look so down. You never know, we could have some fun here." He pulled the bars down.

Shirayuki's eyes widened in desperation as they swung downwards, landing against the doorframe with a loud clang she knew all too well. Mihaya locked the bars in place, then stood and casually turned away. He whistled as he walked down the corridor, about three feet of a stone hallway, then a right turn.

Shirayuki couldn't feel her fingertips. She couldn't stop herself from gasping breaths of humid air-as if that air could heal her. She shook so badly her chains rattled. They rattled so long as she trembled, and the sound only made everything worse. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she started to cough again, a hacking cough that hurt her chest and strained her throat.

It was another panic attack.

And this time, there was no Zen to make it stop.

Shirayuki let out a single sob, and with it came a spurt of blood-more than there should be from simple pneumonia. _The kick to the gut is doing this, right?_ But right then Shirayuki couldn't think clearly. Terror revealed its long fingers and ran each one down on the barrel. The pointer finger tapped against the wood, slowly, carefully. Then it decided. It lunged for her, wrapping her up in its long, gnarly claws. It dug into her skin, slipping into her body and throwing her heartbeat rate off the charts.

Shirayuki turned over and vomited. That was not a good sign. Once she finished, she attempted to wipe her mouth, but the chains held her wrists tightly behind her back. She turned to stare at them, struggling to fight free of the restraints. The chain rattled like a snake, hissing and lunging towards her. She screamed, falling to the ground as she tried to run from it.

She lie there, shaking and crying, a panic attack completely enveloping her. She slammed her eyes shut, wishing she hadn't run. She wished she had stuck with the other option-slitting her throat by her master's butcher knife. Drowning herself in that half covered pond. Eating those hemlock plants that grew in the forest at the edge of the plantation. Anything. _Anything._ But no, she ran. She tried to live. She was found by kind souls who tried to help her-and for a single moment, she dared to hope. Of course, that hope was dashed. Stomped into the dirt. Gladys was nearly killed by her old life, coming to reclaim her.

She forced her eyes open, her breathing wild and out of order. Coughs strangled her throat like another snake. The thought made a somewhat mad laugh escape from her lips. Another snake. Just like those chains. She stared at them. She dared them to come towards her. She dared the rattling chains to curl around her body and squeeze the life out of her. She dared the snake to sink its fangs into her neck, sending poison throughout her frail body.

Her hands grasped for the chain, trying to find a way to lasso it around her neck. Unfortunately, the cuffs were long-they started at her wrists and went up to her elbows. She tried to throw the chains upwards, but it only reached the top of her shoulders before rolling back down her arms.

She wanted to scream. Instead, coughs shook her and brought her body back down to the floor. Her chest was pressed painfully. The chains still rattled, as if they were laughing at her.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

And Zen was not there to wipe them.

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Zen stopped. He bit back the urge to sigh. Behind him, the rapid footsteps of Lord Haruka's boots on the marble of the floor slowed to a stop. "Your Highness, if I may…"

His two aids besides him turned to Haruka and bowed respectfully, while Zen turned sharply. "Lord Haruka. I'm sorry, but we are in a bit of a rush. Gladys has awoken."

"I understand, sire." Lord Haruka bent in a perfect 90 degree way, his heels together and his outfit in pristine condition-as always. His blonde mess of hair was neatly combed backwards on his head. While he was a tall, intimidating presence, Zen knew he couldn't truly use his sword in combat. If Zen had to use a single word to describe Haruka, he would use the word _uptight._ "However, I plead you pause and think for a moment. Is this girl truly worthy of going after?"

Zen took a deep breath. "No one should be treated as property, Lord Haruka."

"I agree completely, sire. You know that to be true. However, is it worth going across the border for her? She is a slave of Tanbarun, she does not live in Clarines. Not to mention the legal action-you may not have stolen her before, but going after her now would be considered stealing." Lord Haruka rose from his bow, his eyes expectant.

Zen cursed mentally. Of course, he knew all of that. Yet still. He remembered how violently her panic attack had gripped her. He remembered all the blood she kept coughing up. He remembered how fragile her physical body was-Garack mumbling how she was lucky to be alive. Mostly, he remembered all of her scars. The one burn on the side of her stomach-disfiguring her fair skin. He needed to take a deep breath. "In Clarines," He stated. "slavery is illegal. Shira-the girl made it across the border all on her own. On Clarines ground, she is not a slave. Therefore, all this was-was a kidnapping."

Haruka started to open his mouth, so Zen continued on before he could speak.

" _If_ we can find her before she is forced back to Tanbarun, she is free. She can do what she pleases in Clarines without fear. That I assure you. If she makes it across the border..." Zen's fist clenched. _I don't want to think about what might happen._

Haruke dipped his head respectfully, and lowered his voice when he said; "But _why_ , your Highness?"

"Because…because I could not live with myself if I learned I let that girl go back to the life that had mistreated her so. You didn't see her bruises, Lord Haruka." Zen's gaze went distant. He reached up with his hand and touched underneath his ribcage. "She has some deformed skin right here. It's all random spots-where she has been burned, and never properly treated." Zen refocused on Haruka. "I think someone threw wax onto her. I will not stand to see another human treated as such."

Haruka looked dumbfounded.

Zen sighed. _I overshared._ "Do you understand now, Haruka?"

Haruka hesitated, then sighed and looked outside. They were standing at the bottom floor. The sunlight pooled on the floor in a perfect replica of each arch separating them from the gardens. "There is no turning you away from this, is there?"

"No."

"Then in that case, I wish to offer you my services." Haruka turned his head to look out the archway.

Zen jumped. He was a hundred percent sure that the man standing underneath the arch had not been standing there before. He walked onto the castle tiles. Dressed in earthy darks, the man hid a tripped mop of brown hair in a light brown headband. A muddy brown scarf wrapped around his neck, and he wore a ragged old brown shirt with another undershirt in better shape showing through some holes. His pants were black and loose, tucked into his dark leather boots. "Your Highness." The man knelt in a low sweep of a bow. His eyes were green, and more like a cat's than a human's.

"Who is this?" Zen demanded.

"Call me Obi. I have other names as well." Obi stood back up, flashing an impish grin that told of nothing but trouble.

"This is…Obi." Haruka said, a little awkwardly. "He's…well, he's a worker of mine."

Zen was immediately wary. "Speak, Obi. What is your occupation?"

"Oh, a lot of things. I've been hired to capture, to assassinate, to track, and to fight." Obi grinned again. He winked at Kiki. "I've also been told I work best at night."

Mitsuhide made a strangled noise, while Kiki just smiled bemusedly.

"That's enough, Obi." Zen held up a hand. "Haruka, what have you hired Obi for?"

"To investigate." Lord Haruka said. "I have heard…and expierenced Obi's skills for myself. I believe he can track your culprit, in a matter of days."

"Is this true?" Zen addressed Obi.

Obi shrugged. "Depends on the trail, and how far away they got. Give me permission, and I _will_ find your missing girl."

Zen took a deep breath. He looked back to Kiki. Kiki met his eyes and shrugged. He turned to look at Mitsuhide, who was scrunizing Obi. Then he leaned in and whispered in Zen's ear. "I say keep him under watch."

Zen nodded, then straightened and stared down Obi. "Obi, consider this a trial period. If Lord Haruka is vouching for you, then I will give you a chance. You will join us in our search. We set out as soon as we get all of our information straight."

Obi made a face. "Permission to study the crime scene?"

"Only if Lord Haruka goes with you." Zen looked at Haruka, who nodded his head.

Obi bowed again. "I thank you, your Highness. I won't let you down." The young man turned to Haruka expectantly.

Harunka cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. Right this way."

Zen watched him go, hoping for a miracle. He turned and stared outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oh my sweet God._ This is the longest chapter I've done for any fanfiction ever. I've mentioned before in a previous chapter's intro that writing has become dangerous for me. I get into it, and then suddenly can't stop. That just happened, but majorly. It's 1:00 in the morning right now. I started working on this at 6. So, I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR ROUGHLY SIX HOURS. My eyes are going blurry, this is legit. Man oh man. But a lot of shiz happens in this chapter!(I rewatched episode 2 of the dubbed and subbed version of Snow White with the red hair and then watched the original Walt Disney fairy tale. Hope it helped some! Btw, did you know it's not TRUE LOVE's kiss that wakes up Snow White, it's her FIRST LOVES's kiss? My entire childhood is a lie). I honestly don't think it's my best chapter, unfortunately. Quantity does not equal quality. I'm sure I have tons of typos and silly mistakes in here, but I hope it's still legiable. Even after I edit, I really just wanna get this thing up and out there. Suicide mention, heads up. Things get really intense in this chapter. I hope I caught all of it. Okay, I really have to sleep now. I think I'm going delirious. Anything else I should say before I go? Oh, of course. How could I not say this? Remember, review!**

* * *

 _I can take you there, once you feel better._

All around her, the wind swirled. It picked up leaves, flower petals, and little helicopter seeds. They whirled around her, dancing, jumping in midair, kicking and skipping. Her short hair kept dipping in and out of her sight as she spun. A dress spun around her free legs, no chains to speak of for her to trip over. Around her, the tree's leaves glowed a million different colors. One sparkled with golden leaves, another with red. Then one with blue…the cycle never ended.

The smells of the forest enraptured Shirayuki, and she closed her eyes with the bliss. The dirt, the grass, the flowers…oh it was simply amazing.

"Having fun?" A voice teased, filled with the most beautiful laughter.

She opened her eyes and stopped spinning. She stumbled to the side and laughed at her clumsiness, instead of feared for her safety because of it. She tucked her hair behind her ear, though of course it did not stay in place for long. "Of course!" She spun once more, not realizing that it was her own dress that caused the breeze to twirl.

"I'm glad." There was more laughter. A laughter that made her own heart sing.

She turned and faced the source of the laughter. "Your Highness." She grasped the edge of her dress and bent her leg back. She let her bare feet slid across the ground as she dipped herself in a low curtsey.

He laughed, and she herself came back up chuckling. "I've always wanted to do that." She admitted.

"Why didn't you?" She couldn't see him well. He was blurry, his clothing hard to see, his hair a white froth on his head. But his perfect eyes-the oceanic blue were oh so clear. She could see how they were narrowed with a smile, even if she couldn't see his lips.

"Oh, well…my chains." Shirayuki admitted bashfully. She held out her wrists, but she only saw the end of her smooth sleeves. Nothing held her arms together, no heavy cuff to leave a mark. "They used to be so long…they would trip me."

"You don't have any chains, Shirayuki!" He laughed again.

She laughed, just for the sound of his laughter. "It's true! They brought me great pain."

"Nothing could ever dream of hurting you. I wouldn't let it." His voice became serious, but a smile remained on his face.

Shirayuki smiled softly, the breeze slowly dying down. "If only you could. I could use a…a Prince charming." She snorted at her pun.

His smile grew, she could only tell by the lifting of his eyes. "I can promise you only my best."

Shirayuki felt brave and flirtatious. She must have known, somewhere in her mind, that she was dreaming. For she could never be so bold in reality. She ran towards him, swinging her dress softly and kicking up the wind again. "Can you promise me a true love's kiss?"

He let out a laugh so great and kind that he doubled over. He wiped at his eyes, his hands blurring and vanishing in front of the blue circles. "Ah, perhaps. Did you know it is not actually true love that wakes the princess? But first loves'?"

"What madness are you speaking?" She laughed again, not understanding. She had never read fairy tales or the like. She's only ever heard of a Prince Charming from her first master, once a very long time ago.

He shook his head with a small chuckle, the remains of the laugh before. "I can't save you, princess."

Shirayuki's heart sank slightly, and the colors in the trees dulled around them. "Then who will?"

"Yourself, obviously."

She jumped, looking up at him. "How do I do that?"

His eyes turned upwards towards the pure white sky. "You're a very smart girl. I'm positive you can figure it out."

Shirayuki smiled, though it was a little bitter. "You believe in myself more then I believe in myself."

"No one said you had to believe in yourself. You just have to do it." He turned and looked at her again. "Save yourself, princess. I will help out the best I can, but I can only do so much." He dipped his head, as if he was bowing. His words were kind and full of well-meaning, Shirayuki needed only to look at his eyes to be sure of that.

 _I can take you there, once you feel better._

* * *

Shirayuki's eyes opened with a gasp. Raindrops were splattering all around her. She sat up with a sigh, wishing badly she could escape back into that dream world. Where the sky was so clear it was white, and the tree's all changed colors….

A massive raindrop splattered on the top of her head and rivets of water drippled down her face.

Shirayuki's gaze hardened at the sight of the bars. She jerked against the grip of her chains. They had caused her to go into a panic attack earlier; now, they were just a bother.

 _Save yourself, princess._

She was no princess. But she _was_ going to save herself.

"I am not their toy." She hissed into the wet air. Her voice seemed to echo for a moment. A thrill of fear raced through her, but she ignored it. She tried to stand. Her feet slipped hopelessly on the soaked floor of the cell. The water from the rain was being sucked down a storm drain, but it wasn't very fast. The beautiful white dress was soaking through.

Shirayuki studied the length of her chain. She counted the links. Sixty five in total. She had about five feet of room around the metal plate on the floor. Just enough to touch the walls. Shirayuki stared at the barrel. She shuffled over towards it. She must have been feeling a little bit better, as her throat only just ached. Her shoulders had gone stiff from her arms being behind her for so long. The rain drummed on her head and made it hard to see.

She tried to think. Maybe there was something in the barrel she could use? She started to shuffle towards it on her knees. She barely made it a step forward when she collapsed in a bout of coughing. Blood spilled onto the floor, dribbling down from the side of her mouth. Its metallic taste filled her mouth. She watched the ribbon of red slip through the water and down into the drain.

And an idea popped into her head.

She pulled herself back into a kneeling position. Water droplets dripped from the tips of her hair in a fast paced rhythm, accompanied by the ever persistent rain drumming down from the heavens. She had been starved once before as punishment, but she had to be fed food eventually. The fact that she was sick and now a concubine, which was really only a single step up from a slave, meant that she shouldn't be put on a hunger punishment strike.

Her eyes darted back to the bars, staring down the tauntingly dry hallway. What was his name? Mihaya? He would have to return soon.

Shirayuki let her knees slip off the soaked wood of the floor and lied down. She closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing. She felt her heartbeat in her ears, and tried to count the beats slowly. She didn't want to pass out entirely, but she did want to make sure he couldn't feel her heartbeat through her skin.

After all, she had to look dead.

* * *

Obi was infuriatingly good at his job. He hadn't needed a horse-he traveled through the woods like some sort of monkey, swinging from branch to branch. He'd done that on the way to the harbor, and then he did it now. Occasionally he'd drop down and study the ground, which apparently held tracks through the untamed foliage. Zen couldn't understand how he could tell. He was already upset because he had to leave his horse behind and walk on foot through this mess of a land.

Mount Koto. The Mountain beyond the Sea. Zen had been here a few times before, but never in the thick of it like this.

Behind him, Kiki was silently judging as Mitsuhide stubbed his toe once more on a hidden rock. The royal guard made a very un-royal face and hissed in pain.

"You alright?" Zen asked.

"Fine, just agitated. Where on earth could they hide up here?" Mitsuhide muttered, slapping aside a branch that of course just swung back and struck him in the nose.

"An excellent question!" Obi's voice made the three of them jump.

He stood right in front of them. How Zen had failed to notice him _again_ was beyond him. How on earth could one man move so silently? "Don't tell me that's your way of telling us you have no idea where we are."

Obi bowed. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Zen resisted the urge to throw his head back and groan. "Obi. That was an expression, not an order."

"In that case, I have no idea where we are!"

Zen's eyebrow twitched. "But you know where we're going, right?" He dragged out his voice a bit.

"Mmm." Obi turned and looked ahead. Above them, the trees revealed clouds that rumbled ominously. "We'll, I'm not entirely sure on that ether. Which brings me back to Mitsuhide's question. Where would someone hide a girl out here? I doubt they're just camping out."

"Why not? It's a possibility, right?" Kiki asked, sounding curious yet also indifferent.

"Nope," Obi corrected. He grinned at her, then walked forward, carelessly stepping through bushes. His boots would protect him from any poison ivy, but the gesture made Zen sigh. "Whomever kidnapped the Prince's dear maiden-"

"Don't call her that."

"Whomever kidnapped her did so with two knives, yes?" Obi lifted two fingers, not looking back at the royal procession behind him. "According to poor Gladys, he threw those knives almost immediately. That being said, this person must have had more. You don't just throw your only knives around. Plus, based on the craftsmanship of the knives, our mystery kidnapper got them from an expensive blacksmith. If he can afford that, he must have been paid to do this."

Zen clenched his teeth for a moment, then finally started to follow Obi. He was more careful then the tracker in choosing where to step, however.

"So, with that in mind, our mystery kidnapper has a sponsor. He won't be going hungry." Obi looked up with a pout. "Or getting wet, ether. Meanwhile we just have to suffer through this?"

Zen found a way through his worry to sass the sassy tracker. "We won't have to. If what you say is right, and the kidnapper is dry, then we'll be just as dry as him-when we find him." He smiled faintly at Obi's wide-eyed expression. "Better hurry."

As if to reiterate his point, thunder rumbled in the sky above.

Obi cleared his throat. "Right this way."

* * *

Shirayuki jumped as she heard his footsteps. The rainstorm had finally stopped, but she was still lying in a puddle of water that just wouldn't drain fast enough. Her arms hurt. Desperately, she wanted to move. Desperately, she wanted those chains off (they had grated against her skin for hours now). Desperately, she wanted to cough. But she had to be dead.

"Wow that was a big storm there. I was thinking I shouldn't leave a sick girl out in the rain, but I didn't want to get my boots wet. So, sorry I'm late. Here's a towel, and I brought some food." A ragged towel was thrown against her side. She didn't react to it.

"Oi, you asleep in there?" Mihaya slammed something against the bars. It made a very loud sound that almost made her jump. She kept her breathing small and still nonetheless, and didn't react as he repeated that same sound a few more times, each time getting louder.

"OI!" He slammed the bars so hard Shirayuki heard them rattle. But she didn't flinch. She didn't move. She kept her eyes closed and let her hands lay limp. That was probably the most difficult part of this. She could open her eyes at this moment if she really wished too. Mihaya wouldn't see. However because of the cuffs, he would see her hands twitch or clench.

Mihaya cursed. "Girl! Are you even still breathing?" He slammed the bars again, though this time it seemed more out of desperation. "You can't be dead. You _told_ me you weren't going to die!"

 _No,_ Shirayuki thought, _but that was before you left me in the cold rain for hours_ _._

There was a frantic jingle of keys. Shirayuki just about stopped her breathing altogether. She was so close now…

Mihaya ran over. He tripped over her chains and cursed as he fell besides her. He grabbed her shoulder roughly and shook her. "Girl! Come on, you don't know how much trouble I'll be in if you're dead!"

Shirayuki didn't move. She held her breath and kept her eyes shut. Mihaya tried to roll her over onto her back. As she had learned, her cuffs tapped against the ground and made it impossible. While they were cylinder shaped, the chains connected at the edge of them, causing a large bump that was hard to roll over. Meaning…

Mihaya's keys jingled as he cursed.

Shirayuki did not smile, though she felt the urge to.

The heavy weight of the cuff fell away.

Shirayuki didn't hesitate. She rolled away from Mihaya and sprang to her feet.

"You're-!" He lunged for her, but she was quick and afraid.

Her heart pounded and her breath ruled her bodily functions, her thorat aching. She desperately needed to cough. As he reached out, she ducked and shoved her hands into his gut as hard as she could. She heard the air get knocked out of him and his scarf smacked her in the face before he stumbled backwards, tripping over a chain and smacking the back of his head against the hard wall.

Shirayuki dove. She grasped the keys and made it to the outside of the cell. She stepped against a tray of food, all of which went flying against the wall, ruined. The dress she wore sagged and dripped with water on the dry, higher elevated floor. She grasped the bars and heaved them shut as fast as she could. She was lucky there was only two keys, it took her only the second try to lock the door. Her hands shook so badly she nearly dropped them a few times.

Mihaya lunged for the door, rapping his hands around the cold metal. "Damn you! Damn you, you-" Shirayuki didn't stick around to hear the rest of his insults. She turned and jogged down the hallway-only to stop a few moments later as a hacking cough grasped her. She fell to the ground, spitting blood…a lot more then she should have. Her vision was blurry. The keys skidded away from her into the corner of the hallway as she did so. Her thought from before came to her head. _Before you left me in the rain for hours._ Shirayuki was pneumatic, which was a sickness spawned from a common cold or fever. The rain had not been on her side at all.

Mihaya laughed. "Ha! Serves you right, little slave girl! You aren't going anywhere! Your health won't let you!"

Deep, heavy anger she had been feeling ever since she was a little girl burned within her. It burned so hot it hurt, and she had to be rid of it somehow. Immediately. She leaned close to the ground and screamed her frustrations-her frustration of her sickness, her frustration of her helplessness, her frustration of her hair color, her frustration over knowing Zen would never get to take her to the forest.

When she finished her scream, she forced herself to stand. She leaned against the wall, the world spinning. She managed a weak glance at Mihaya, however. "It's not worth it." She rasped. "I never…I never want to be touched by another person again. I'm going to kill myself. Right now."

Mihaya's face lost some color. That, at least, was gratifying to see. He reached for her through the bars pleadingly. "Now, hold on a minute. Your life may be horrible now, but it can always get better! As Prince Raji's concubine, you'll have all you want in a matter of seconds! Sure, at night you'll belong to him, but-"

Shirayuki coughed hard enough to send her to the floor again. She spat blood towards Mihaya, her eyes dark. "It's not worth it." She murmured. She tried to stand. She couldn't lift herself. She crawled forward on her hands and knees. Her arms ached. All the way up to her elbows, her heartbeat pulsed against her squished skin. The dress dragged around her, picking up dead bugs, dust, and drops of blood she had coughed out. The world kept spinning, her breath became ragged.

"Girl! Listen to me!" Mihaya rattled the bars. "You won't make it down the hall at this rate! You _have_ to go to the Prince! He can heal you! You'll at least live! How do you not fear death?!" His voice rose to a tenor, cracking over the word _death._

Shirayuki made it to the turn in the corner. She leaned against the wall, turning to face him one last time. She met his gaze evenly, though to her the only thing she could see was a pair of bright blue eyes, deep in her thoughts. "I _embrace_ it." She hissed into the air, her voice echoing through the small hallway and around what used to be her cell.

* * *

"What was that?!" Mitsuhide demanded. Both him and Kiki had their hands on their sword hilts and looked around protectively.

Zen found his hand grasping the hilt of his sword as well. Chills ran down his body. "That sounded like Shirayuki."

"Did it?" Obi asked. They had taken shelter underneath the leaves of a massive plant Zen was sure Shirayuki knew the name of. It had just stopped raining, but the four hadn't moved quite yet. They were still packing up the tent they had used as a extra shield from the rain. Now the fabric floated down into a puddle and quickly soaked through.

Zen ignored it. He turned to where the scream had come from-farther up the mountain. Never had he heard such a gut wrenching wail of pure anguish. He started forward without thinking, only to be stopped by Mitsuhide's hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Zen…"

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi-split up and head upwards. Mitsuhide, you take the east side. Kiki, the west, Obi, the south. I'll take the north." Zen ordered, his eyes scanning the side of the mountain, looking for anything that might give him a clue to where Shirayuki might be.

"Ah…you mean now?" Obi tsked at him. "Master, you aren't thinking properly. The sun is about to set, we don't want to be out here all night, do we? You need your rest. And if this girl is that important to you, then-"

"Don't call me Master." Zen snapped at Obi. "That was an order."

Obi blinked, but then sighed. He bowed. "As you wish, your Highness."

"Where should we meet back up?" Kiki asked. She picked up the tent with a little distaste and carefully began to roll it up. She handled it carefully enough it did not rip.

Mitsuhide made a humming nose. "Somewhere we can all find easily."

"The base of Koto, towards the dock." Zen looked to the sky. "The rainstorm is over, it's going to be a clear night tonight. The only reason it's taken us so long to climb upwards is because of uncooperative weather. We'll be home by morning at the latest." He looked to his aides for permission.

Kiki and Mitsuhide exchanged a glance, then saluted. "Understood." They said in unison.

Zen smiled, though it was taught with worry. "Alright, then. Obi, thanks for your assistance thus far."

Obi stared at him. "Why thank me now?"

"Because something tells me we might not see you again for a while after this. I'm trusting you to follow orders. If you do or don't, I can't be sure." Zen was blunt. It would do him no good to lie. While he did believe it to be a shame-Obi had proved himself a good ally to have. His skills were very wide, but he himself seemed too wild to be fully trusted. Zen was prepared to let him go.

Obi gave him an appraising look. "I won't promise anything, your Highness."

Zen turned away. "If anything happens, call for help. As we've heard, Koto carries noise very well."

"Sire."

* * *

Shirayuki passed out just out of Mihaya's sight. She wasn't sure for how long, but at least it wasn't light out yet. And Mihaya had finally stopped yelling and pleading at her. She managed to get to her feet. The nap had given her enough energy to at least stumble. That and the fear rushing through her veins. She remembered she wanted to die immediately. She remembered the chances that Mihaya might escape. In that case, she would never be allowed to die.

She barely paid attention to the building Mihaya had held her in. She only saw a swirl of brown bricks and torches. She did realize that it had been long ago abandoned. But she didn't care. She didn't look at any of the windows after realizing she was on the ground floor. She couldn't walk up the steps, so she crawled up them, her lungs aching and the dress dragging sadly across each step-as if it wanted to stop her but didn't know how.

As she crawled, she thought she started to hear ghosts. Parties of the past, music, laughter, and a steady murmur of a crowd of people talking. She ignored it all and focused only on her target-the next floor.

She made it to the top and forced herself to rise. She coughed and leaned against a wall, only to realize with a start it wasn't hard brick she was feeling, but cool glass. She turned and stared through the soaked window. A few feet in front of the window a thick branch sat. If she was aiming to escape without killing herself…

She jumped as she thought she heard a clang. It might have been one of the ghosts, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She propped open the window with shaking fingers. Her breath came fast as the cool, damp air brushed across her face and sore body. She brought her feet onto the sill and looked down.

Her heartbeat in her ears, the world spinning-the fall looked a lot farther than it actually was.

 _Save yourself, princess._

Shirayuki gripped the sides of the sill tightly, tears welling in her eyes. She remembered Zen's perfect blue eyes, his promise to her…But reality would never let it happen. She was a slave girl for however long she was alive, while he was a prince of an entire kingdom. He had no time for her and would never be going out of his way to make some for her.

She had two choices: she could kill herself, or she could run.

"Girl!"

She jumped and turned just in time to see Mihaya lunging for her. She saw his hand, and for a moment it turned into a larger, beefier hand then it actually was. It reached for her face-her breasts, her crotch, it reached for her entire body. It reached to hurt her.

Panic completely overcame her. She screamed and put her hands in front of her face, letting go of the sill.

Almost immediately, her feet slipped. She closed her eyes as the air rushed around her. She waited to feel the hard crunch of the ground, the snap of her spine and the end of her life.

Instead, she heard a grunt and two muscular arms wrapped around her legs and her shoulders.

Her fall was over.

She still felt her heartbeat, she still felt her breath. Her throat was still sore and the world still swam. Only now, she felt another's heartbeat, and another's breath rolled past her chin and onto her neck. She looked up, half dazed, and saw a mop of white hair. His eyes were wide and worried, but still the same even blue as the sea. "Z….Zen…." She managed.

"Shirayuki." He breathed. A breathless smile of relief graced onto his face and he gently pressed his forehead against hers. "You have quite a fever here."

Shirayuki's eyes watered and she couldn't stop them from overflowing. The knowledge of what she almost did…how he was here for her…just everything. She closed her eyes and clawed at her chest, the soaked dress catching on her untrimmed nails. Gladys hadn't gotten to her nails before Mihaya had kidnapped her. A sob ripped from her chest.

Zen knelt onto the soft grass gently. He let her legs fall flat and brushed away some of her red hair. "Shh. Shh." He soothed, handling her so carefully…so gently. "You're safe now."

 _I will help out the best I can, but I can only do so much._

"I…I…" Shirayuki turned away from Zen to cough. Her body sagged, sensing safety. She was _so_ tired. "I did it, Zen." She choked out.

She expected him to say; _Did what?_ Instead, he pulled her close to his chest. Her head lolled against his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his shirt. She realized he wasn't dressed like a noble, but instead dressed more sensibly. His shirt was white with a dark blue, well worn jacket with a yellow trim closed only half way. His trousers were a muddy brown-mostly because of real mud. They had patches stitched in around the knees-good for riding. His boots matched his shirt, and of course his sword hung at his belt. "I knew you could. You're so strong, Shirayuki."

There was a scuffle of movement. Zen looked up and Shirayuki drowsily followed his gaze towards Mihaya. The man had jumped from the window and climbed down the tree as fast as a monkey. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded to Zen, his voice hoarse from yelling at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki shuddered in fear. Zen shushed her under his breath, calmingly and very gently. His eyes never left Mihaya. "I'm…a friend."

"A friend?" Mihaya snorted. He drew his sword, a thin blade that glinted in the dark of the night. "She's a slave. You don't look like another slave, so I doubt you know her. Some boy trying to play hero for a pretty girl?" Mihaya snorted and spat into the grass.

Zen gently lied Shirayuki down on the grass. She looked up at him, her breath hitching as his hands started to slid out from underneath her, leaving her. "It'll be alright, just wait here for a minute, please." Zen murmured to her. He stood and unhooked his sword from his belt-sheath and all. He pointed the stunted end towards Mihaya. His gaze darkened.

Mihaya flinched under his unwavering, threatening gaze, but held his stance and ground. "I won't back down. I have my orders-you don't know who you're messing with!"

"I don't give a damn about your orders, or who you are." Zen growled. Shirayuki shivered and coughed again. As she cleared her mouth of blood and mucus, she thought about the last time she had seen Zen's eyes like that. They had been that hard, sharp as steel when he cut through her chains.

"Aw, how sweet." Mihaya took a deep breath. "Bastard!" He charged towards Zen, sword aimed towards his neck. Zen took two light steps to the left, then ducked as Mihaya attempted to slash at his head. Zen thrust the hilt of his sword into the gut of Mihaya. Mihaya gasped, the breath knocked out of him. Zen didn't give him another moment. He stood and practically back-handed Mihaya with his still unsheathed sword. Mihaya went rolling into the base of the tree he had just climbed down to get to them. He groaned, holding his stomach.

Zen reattached his sword to his belt and moved back to Shirayuki. His eyes were soft once again. He reached for her. Without really meaning too, she leaned away nervously. He didn't look hurt, however. Instead, he lifted his hands away and let her have her space. "Are you alright, Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki wanted to say yes, but she knew she wasn't. Her stomach was empty, her throat sore, and her head swimming. It was hard to focus on what was going on around her. She groaned instead.

"You…" Mihaya groaned. He looked up at Zen, who looked back at him with that steel gaze once more. "Who are you? What is your relationship to this slave-girl?"

Zen stood and marched up to Mihaya. He slammed his fist into the tree, not an inch from his head. Mihaya let out an undignified yelping sound. "Stop calling her that, mountain monkey." Zen hissed. "Clarines does not have slaves. So long as she is here she is _not_ a slave."

Mihaya managed a scared, weak smile. "Ha. It's like you already have a guardian. Too bad, I was planning on taking that postion for myself once we got back to Tanbarun. I'd finally make some money."

"I don't want to hear a word of your income plans." Zen growled.

Mihaya gave him a look. "I'm not talking to you, alright?"

Zen didn't budge. "You must be very dumb indeed to suppose that _she_ would like to hear anything you have to say."

Mihaya gave Zen a sour look and looked around the Prince's shoulder to Shirayuki. "You hear that? I would be in charge of making sure you couldn't try and kill yourself, like you did just back there."

Shirayuki stiffened, right alongside of Zen. She studied his shoulders, watching as his fist fell from the tree and he stood. "I…I…Zen, I just…"

Zen turned to face her, his gaze…well, it looked hurt. But Shirayuki was confused. They didn't look hurt for himself. There was sympathy in his sharp eyes as well. "You tried to kill yourself?" He whispered, his voice carrying across the clearing.

Shirayuki felt every blade of grass poking at her bare skin. She turned her gaze downwards. She wished Mihaya hadn't said that. She wished he'd listened to Zen and shut up. Slaves were property, it wasn't up to them to decide when to take their own lives. Zen knew that as well, she was positive. He had been kind to her so far, but this had crossed a line even he could not ignore.

He came over and sat by her side. He didn't touch her, didn't say anything, just sat next to her.

Shirayuki looked up at him in resignation.

He was looking down now. He took a deep breath, and spoke softly. "My great grandfather abolished slavery in Clarines after he fell in love with a slave. That slave-her name was Mary. Mary had a cruel master. She was driven to death by that master once he found about her relationship with my great grandfather. Apparently he whipped her to death. Ever since, slavery has been outlawed." Zen put his elbows on his knees and pressed his forehead to his intertwined fingers. "I thought that I could make you believe you were worth more by just telling you that you weren't a slave in Clarines. But, of course, I can't change the past with only a few words." He snorted bitterly. "I was a fool to think I could. I'm sorry, Shirayuki. I'm so sorry. I've only caused you more hurt."

Shirayuki's jaw was on the floor. She was crying again. "N-No, Zen…please." She stopped to cough. "Zen." She started to reach for him before she realized what she was doing. She wanted him to hold her again. She wanted him to brush the hair from her face again. Her fingers brushed his knee and he looked up with a start. She took a deep breath, trying to gather the strength to say what she needed to say. "I thought that there was no way out." She murmured. Then blinked at herself. That hadn't been what she wanted to say. What was it again? "I thought…I thought you couldn't burden yourself with me."

Zen was already shaking his head. "You're not a burden. You're a gift."

Shirayuki's ears warmed. Her head then swam and she gripped Zen's knee nervously. "Whoa."

"Shirayuki?!" Zen put his hand on top of hers. The contact made her ridiculously happy. She wanted more. But then she couldn't seem to hold her head up.

Mihaya stood. He put his hands up as Zen gave him another hard glare, though now it was weakened by worry. "Wait. Please. She said your name was Zen? As in, the Second Prince of Clarines, Zen Wistalia?"

Zen clenched his teeth. "Yes."

"Your-Your Highness, then, please excuse me. Let me try to make this up to you." Mihaya tried to plead. After all of what he had done, he tried to _plead?_

 _He's lying._ Shirayuki could tell immediately. She was sure Zen wasn't fooled ether.

Zen moved a little closer to her, gripping her hand tightly. His pinkie slipped underneath hers. "I don't want your apology, mountain monkey."

"Listen. I-I grow apples around here. This used to be my family's manor. We were very rich. We made our living out of the apples we grew, they were so rejuvenating. I think we all know here right now that girl won't make it down this mountain alive without recovering some of her strength." Mihaya gestured with his hands-slow, non-threatening gestures.

Shirayuki winced, knowing it was true. She tried to squeeze Zen's knee but her fingers didn't want to respond.

Zen must have felt something, however. He gathered her fingers in his grasp and gently squeezed them. "We can't trust you, mountain monkey."

"Your Highness, see it this way." Mihaya sounded as if he was pleading. "I was hired not to kill her-only to bring her back. You ether trust me, or she dies."

Zen gritted his teeth. He looked down towards Shirayuki and met her eyes. "What do you say, Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki tried to get over the fact she had never been asked about what she said before in her life, and tried to think like an herbalist. Shirayuki didn't want to trust Mihaya. Really, she didn't. But just then her stomach let out such a strong hunger pain she couldn't breathe for a moment. She coughed away from Zen, then looked back at him with sadness. "I…I don't have…a…a…choice. I'll die if I don't."

She was surprised at herself. Not a few minutes ago, she had wanted to kill herself. She had even told Mihaya she would embrace death. Now, the idea scared her. She wanted to stay with Zen. She wanted to learn more about herbs. She wanted to fight for her life and her future. For _his_ life and his future, as well.

Zen's eyes were so sad. But he looked up. He stared at Mihaya. "Go get her an apple. You have thirty seconds, or else we leave."

Mihaya yelped. "Y-Your Highness, don't-"

"GO!"

Shirayuki flinched at the yell, but Mihaya flat out fled, which made her feel a lot better.

For a few precious seconds, Shirayuki was alone with Zen. He looked down at her. "Oh, Shirayuki." He sighed.

"P-Prince." She mumbled. She lifted her other arm, which made her shoulders ache. She had dislocated that one, if she remembered correctly. It had been reset, but it wasn't feeling any better.

Zen stared at her, uncomprehending, then realized what she wanted from him. He smiled softly, and carefully lifted her head so it rested on his lap. She sighed in relief and put her other arm down, letting it flop against her chest.

"I-I had a dream." She admitted.

"A dream?" Zen murmured. He picked up her other hand and gently turned it over. His eyes scanned the marked skin. "Did that mountain monkey put you in more chains, Shirayuki?"

"Y-Yes." She coughed again, turning to the side. This cough was so bad it almost pulled her free of Zen's lap. He held fast, however, keeping her secure while more blood spurted. Would the blood ever stop? "M-My dream. You were in it."

Zen blinked at her. He brushed away some hair from her forehead. "I was?"

"It was…" She wanted to describe the color changing trees. She wanted to describe how blurry he was, but how happy he made her feel just by being there.

But then Mihaya came back. He held a basket of perfect, juicy red apples. Shirayuki would be lying if she said they didn't look appetizing. Her mouth watered, this time with something other than blood.

"Your Highness." Mihaya offered. He put the basket down in front of the prince and then stepped back, kneeling in a bow.

Zen looked as if he wanted to snarl at the "mountain monkey". Instead, he sat Shirayuki up. He put her back gently against his leg, holding her in place. "Do you need help eating?"

Shirayuki started to reach for the apple. Her hand could only just touch the basket. She didn't have the strength to lift her arm. She shook her head sadly, at tear running down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Shirayuki. It's alright." Zen wiped her tear, then reached for an apple. He took it in his grasp, and seemed to hesitate for a moment. He lifted it towards Shirayuki's mouth.

Shirayuki watched Mihaya. The man kept his head down, not meeting their eyes, not giving anything away.

Shirayuki turned her attention back to the apple. Suddenly, she smelled something off. Something smelled metallic. "Zen-" She stopped as the apple abruptly turned. She heard a crunch, and looked at Zen in surprise as he chewed. The bite mark in the apple let out an intoxicating odor.

Shirayuki reconized it. "Posion! Zen, spit it-" She was cut off as a waft of that poison brushed into her face. Her body was in bad enough position as it was, this didn't help. She rolled off of Zen, coughing and gagging. Next to her, she could hear the second prince retching as well.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zen. While this is my home country, you've seen the state of my manor. I need my money back." Mihaya said.

The word tilted. Shirayuki couldn't breathe. Her fingers started to tremble. She wanted to get to Zen, to at least see him. She tried to roll over-and couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for all the cliffhangers recently, but I'm getting way too used to them. Oh well. You'll have to deal with the waits lol. I'm so horrible. Anyways, sorry this one was a little later, and I don't think I've written it in the best way. But that's what happens when you only have time to write at midnight. Prom just happened for me, so that's my excuse. I also want to say that I wrote this scene about three times. Its hard mashing things up, and adding your own little twists to it. Why do I want to do this professionally again? Probably because I like to have the power to cause emotions. Works with me! So, with that in mind, remember, review! See you next chapter! XP**

* * *

"Zen!" Mitsuhide's voice cracked. He stopped with a cough, trying to clear his throat.

"Here." Kiki offered him a canteen of water. He took it gratefully, taking a quick chug before slipping the cap back on. "You keep that level of noise up and you'll scare whoever took him into running off the mountain."

Mitsuhide clenched his teeth. "Don't even say that, Kiki. We have to find them. It's been a full day already."

Kiki took the canteen back from his grip. "Hold yourself together." She looked around. They were standing in the thicket of Mount Koto's forest. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the bugs were buzzing. It was peaceful, only ever disturbed by Mitsuhide's calls to the Second Prince.

Zen hadn't returned to the meeting place-and neither had Obi, for that matter. Obi was to be expected, Kiki suspected him of being long gone. It wasn't as if he had any pay to collect, Haruka had offered him and his services free. Now, it was just Kiki and Mitsuhide making their way up the Mountain Beyond the Sea. They had stopped by a river, but their food supply wouldn't last them another day. They had decided to climb half way up. If they couldn't find Zen, they would have to report back to the castle.

The thought made Kiki wince. She swatted away a fly and tried not to think about what jeopardy this could put her job in, which would then put into jeopardy her promise to her father…But even more important, there was Zen himself she was worried most about. She was no Mitsuhide on the worry or anxiety scale, yet still it was all too easy to picture Zen with a dagger in his chest, lying in a pool of blood somewhere.

Mitsuhide made a frustrated noise and wiped away some sweat from his brow angrily. "We need Obi. He's the only reason that we got even this far. Without him, we're pretty stuck."

Kiki let a faint smile tease her lips. "Well, you could always ask the wildlife."

He gave her a look. "Now is not the time to be making jokes."

Kiki shrugged half-heartedly. "Better than worrying my voice out."

Mitsuhide clutched his throat, a blush tinting his sweaty cheeks. She had not missed the way his voice cracked over the word _jokes_. She scanned the trees again. Mentally, she worried. _Where are you Zen?_

* * *

Shirayuki woke to a small commotion.

"-and get him off of my concubine." Said a stiff, snotty voice. Followed by what sounded like a finger snap.

There was a shuffle of movement, and a low groan sounded in Shirayuki's ears, making her jump and her eyes pop right open. In front of her stood a wall of windows, revealing a brilliant blue sky and a bright sun. A field of flowers sat outside, looking blissful and safe. In front of the windows sat a blue, cushioned chair. Next to that a column with a bowl of fruit. The room she was in was extravagantly big. White, smooth pillars lined the sides of the faint blue walls. Golden tassels swung lazily from thick purple curtains. The carpet underneath her bare, dirtied feet was a dull red. Her head was ringing, but she didn't feel as sick as she had earlier. Her entire body tingled, as if her blood was vibrating.

Another groan made her turn her head so she could see who was making the noise, and she gasped with surprise. She tried to spread her arms, but hard metal tucked into the skin around her wrists and she stopped with a wince of pain. She didn't need to look to know she was in yet another set of chains. Her eyes stayed drawn to the Second Prince of Clarines, who was leaning against her shoulder.

They were sitting together on a couch. It wasn't very big, Shirayuki didn't have room to pull her legs up to the side of her, and neither did Zen. Her elbow was resting on its golden arm. Her other elbow was against Zen's own arm. She could feel his muscles, but something was wrong. They trembled weakly, as if he had just attempted to lift something heavy. His breath was a shallow pant going down her left arm and onto her hand. His snow white hair was hanging over his forehead and pooling on her soiled dress in a miniature swirl. Sweat had soaked her shoulder underneath his head.

It all came rushing back-Mihaya, the apples that were poisoned, how Zen had taken a bite, passing out…

A heavy hand grasped Zen's left shoulder roughly and jerked him to the side, pulling him away from her.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Zen's neck. Veins of green had marched up and around the side of his throat, and he winced with pain as the skin bent around them during his movement. His head hung down limply off of his other shoulder, away from her. His hair was still blocking his eyes.

Shirayuki strained against her chains. They were a lot like her older ones, only they didn't connect around her neck. Two shackles wrapped around her wrists, then were connected by silvery chains. In the middle of that chain another set lead down to the floor. She had enough room to stand from the couch, but she guessed she wouldn't be able to move more than a foot away from the couch. Still, she started to lean towards Zen the best she could, but the same hand that had pushed him away stopped her. It was gruff and callous, and it carelessly pushed against her cheek. It forced her to lean the other way, her stomach pressing into the couch's arm. Fear made her body shake and she closed her eyes tightly.

"That's good enough, take your hands off of her."

The hand left immediately after the snotty voice's order.

Shirayuki opened her eyes again and found the light from the windows being blocked by the shape of a thin, tall man. He had brown hair with gentle curls around the outline of his locks, and a small mole underneath his left eye. His skin was very pale. His outfit was one of high status; a white shirt covered by a thick brown jacket with gold lines sewn into the sides. His pants were a tight silk. He reached forward and put his hand underneath her chin gently, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "Hello there. Are you feeling better now?"

She was, surprisingly. She doubted she had recovered-the ringing feeling hadn't gone away, so she assumed she was under the influence of some sort of drug.

"You look much better. Although, it would be even better if you hadn't cut away all of your beautiful hair." The man brought his hand from her chin to her hair, gently tracing his fingers up against her cheek. He tangled his fingers tightly. He frowned at her. "I don't like it when my property decides things without me." He gave her hair a wrench and Shirayuki just barely bit back a groan of pain.

"Don't touch her." Came a raspy voice that still somehow made Shirayuki feel a little better. Both turned to see Zen. He had lifted his head a little, although it still sagged against his chest. His bright blue eyes wore the same mask they had worn when he had cut Shirayuki's original chains, and when he had fought Mihaya. They were enough to get the man to untangle his long fingers from Shirayuki's hair.

"Well, well, well. You're still alive?" The man snorted. He turned away and walked towards the windows. Shirayuki realized there was an open balcony through the glare, but he turned around and snapped at her, making her jump and refocus back onto him. "A pity. I heard someone else had taken a bite out of our poisoned apples, but to see it was just some lowly farm boy gave me no worry."

 _Lowly farm boy? He couldn't be more wrong!_ Shirayuki thought. But she didn't dare speak. Zen's eyes kept their glare as they stared at the man. No words came from his mouth, and Shirayuki wondered if he was too busy attempting to breathe.

"Sire, Mihaya is requesting payment at the front doors." A deep, snake-like voice that instantly gave Shirayuki chills said from behind them. She turned and nearly yelped. This guard was the man who had shoved Zen away from her and her into the other side of the couch. His skin was almost a gray shade, his hair was spiky, and his eyes narrowed permanently.

"Then pay him." The man snapped.

 _Sire. Sire? Then this is…_

The man cleared his throat. "I am Prince Raji Schenezard. You are now my concubine. I'd appreciate a little less resistance next time, understand?"

Shirayuki's throat constricted. All of what she had just gone through-cutting off her hair, illegally crossing the border, being attacked by hounds, becoming pneumatic, getting captured again and drugged multiple times, nearly killing herself….all of it for nothing. No, not nothing. It was for the worse, as now Zen was sitting by her side, barely able to breathe as green veins of poison crept up his throat.

"Never." Zen hissed. He spat onto the floor, and Shirayuki only managed a glance at it before she yelped and covered her face as the guard slapped Zen. Hard.

"I assure you, it is very much true." Raji's voice took on a tone of warning. "You should watch yourself, boy. The only reason you are here is to teach my concubine a lesson."

Zen turned his head slowly from the slap. His eyes were an even shade of blue, holding an angry froth of waves slamming into boulders, their recoils causing even bigger waves to form.

The Prince of Tanbarun cleared his throat, looking a little nervous. "You're lesson, my concubine, is to see what will happen if you disobey me ever again." He looked at the guard and snapped again. "You may leave."

The guards hesitated. "My orders are to stay in this room with you."

Raji scoffed. "Fine. Then go stand in the corner."

"Sire." The guard bowed and marched to the far side of the room.

The Prince turned and walked towards the left wall of the room. Between two pillars a part of the wall was covered by a black sheet. "Now, I'm only showing you this as I know you will have no way of ever revealing the secret to anyone outside these castle walls." He pointed a long, slender finger to Zen. "You'll be dead by sunset tonight." He moved the finger to Shirayuki. "And you'll of course be here for the rest of your life."

Shirayuki clenched her hands into fists.

Raji grabbed the black curtain in his hand and yanked it away. Shirayuki blinked in confusion over what it held. Attached to the wall was a large, oval shaped mirror. It had a golden edging. The only thing odd or off-putting about it was the black layer it seemed to put over everything it reflected.

Zen shivered.

Shirayuki wanted to lean on top of him, but just then she thought she heard a cracking sound and jerked her attention back to the mirror in surprise.

The white line of a crack had appeared in the mirror. It reached from one corer to the other, where at the top the crack separated and created a small, jagged triangle shape. Shirayuki's breath constricted. Her hands started to shake. She knew that shape-that exact crack. She had pricked her fingers on the edge of that triangle, trying to free it so she could cut her hair off only a little while ago. She blinked, and the cracks were gone.

Shirayuki thought she might be sick.

Raji gestured to the mirror. "This is a magic mirror. It's been in the Tanbarun family for generations. It's how we found you, my concubine. It's also how we found Mihaya. Just watch." He cleared his throat. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space." The reflections in the mirror seemed to wobble as the Prince spoke. "Through wind and darkness I summon thee-speak! And let me see thy face."

Smoke seemed to veil up from the depths of the mirror. A white, silvery face appeared, the inky blackness. The reflections of the room vanished, leaving only the face. The face was pale, sockets where eyes should have been. It was like a mask-but at the same time it was so life-like.

Zen's hand touched Shirayuki's, making her jump.

Carefully, as to make sure the guard nor Raji heard her chains, she gently wrapped her fingers around his.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Raji asked, his voice tilting. He showed no fear to the face, although Shirayuki couldn't possibly understand how. "Tell me true."

"You wish to know who is the fairest one of all?" The mouth moved as the face spoke. Its voice was wobbly and metallic, brittle as if sick. "Very well." The face faded into the darkness, and the mirror shimmered as an image of Zen appeared. This was Zen as Shirayuki had once seen him-standing in front of the rays of the sun, his white hair glowing in the sunshine, his blue eyes shining and a content smile on his face. His royal garb seemed to be fluttering, but it was hard to tell.

There was an awkward pause. Zen and Shirayuki exchanged a glance.

Raji cleared his throat. "Erm, mirror mirror, who is the fairest _girl_ of all?"

The image of Zen disappeared. Instead, an image of Shirayuki filtered into place. It was of her in the dress she still wore, only that dress had not yet been soaked and covered in grass and mud. She was looking forward with an expression of pure wonder.

"There." Raji nodded affirmatively. "You see? This is how we found you, my concubine. And this is how we shall show you his future, very much destroyed-because of you."

Panic clutched Shirayuki, so desperate she couldn't breathe for a moment. She squeezed Zen's hand tightly. _No._ She thought. _I can't go into another panic attack._ But she didn't seem to be able to control it. Her body trembled and she closed her eyes tightly, hot tears forming in her eyes.

"One." The word came, whispered and soft.

Shirayuki opened her eyes and stared at Zen.

He met her gaze. Pain made them dull, but he was still with her. And willing to help.

"T-Two." She managed.

"Three." His fingers twitched. She wondered if he was trying to recreate the breathing rhythm he had created for her before.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Ele-"

"Would you two please stop counting like children in front of me?" Raji snapped, interrupting.

Shirayuki took a deep breath. If the panic attack had stopped or ended that quickly, she wasn't sure. But it was easier to breathe, and her fingers weren't going numb anymore. Gratefully, she squeezed his fingers.

"Now, then. Mirror-"

"Sire!" There was a loud boom that made Shirayuki jump and lean towards Zen as she twisted around to see.

A guard had thrown open the two doors. "Sire!" He called. He had a dagger embedded in his shoulder, blood soaking down his sleeve and dripping onto the floor. His breath was shallow and rapid, his eyes wide. "A man has just stormed the fortress."

"What?" Raji's eyes went wide and scared.

The guard in the corner came forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Where is he?"

"Gone. He was discovered lurking outside your doorway." The man's breathing became shallow. Shirayuki narrowed her eyes. She could tell that the knife had obviously popped an artery, and the rip through his muscles might cause trouble with lifting his arm up later in life. "We have a team tracking him, but we fear he may have seen the mirror."

Raji took a deep breath. "Find him. Kill him immediately."

"Sire." The guard started back out, but just then Zen suddenly lurched to his feet. His fingers left Shirayuki and he ripped his sword's sheath from his belt. He lunged for the guard nearest to Raji.

The man gasped with surprise. Before he could pull free his sword, Zen's foot found place in his gut. He kicked him backwards, knocking him into the door. His body slammed the door shut, smacking the injured guard in the face. The injured guard fell backwards, unconscious from such a hit. The man Zen had kicked pulled his sword free. "You wretch!" He screamed. He lunged for Zen, swinging his sword towards his neck.

Zen caught the swing on his sword's handle, causing a shower of sparks to fly. He turned it so the hilt was facing towards the ground and spun out of the way as the man's sword continued downwards. Zen kicked him again, sending him towards Raji and the mirror.

Raji yelped and dove out of the way, towards the curtains.

The man's back hit the mirror. He groaned, but then gasped and ducked as Zen drove the top of his sword towards where the man's head was. His duck caused Zen's sword to instead smash into the mirror, instantly shattering it.

Raji gasped. "No! Do you know what you've done?!"

Black liquid like ink spurted from the cracks in mini waterfalls. Zen recoiled his sword and jumped backwards. The guard moved out of the way just in time as well, managing to avoid getting covered in the strange liquid. Zen stopped in front of Shirayuki, putting his arm out in a protective gesture.

Shirayuki studied his profile. His limbs were shaking, his breath was heavy but he was making an effort to hide it. Sweat had soaked his clothing. He was not okay. "Zen." She tried to warn him.

He glanced back at her, and smiled softly, then turned back to the pool on the floor.

Out of the puddle, something rose. A massive blob, at first, then a thick cylinder which then widened out into…Shirayuki bit back bile as she realized it was taking on a humanoid shape. Two arms rose out from the puddle and flung outwards. A mouth opened, taking in a horrible gasp. Yellow teeth and a pink tongue made her nearly take a step back. Its hands splashed down into the puddle, finding hold on the floor. Its legs formed, and the black liquid rolled off of its bald head. The skin was so pale Shirayuki could see every vein.

As more liquid poured off of the body, Shirayuki realized it was a female. It gasped in air desperately, drooling and thrashing.

"The slave has been freed." Raji whispered.

Shirayuki glanced at the first prince. He was leaning against the table of fruits, clutching it like a lifeline. His entire body shook with fear. He met her gaze and looked away with something like guilt.

The slave coughed up that liquid. She opened her eyes-revealing no irises or pupils, just a pure white canvas. "Freedom…" Her voice sounded only a little more human outside the mirror. Out of nowhere, it directed its gaze directly to Shirayuki and Zen.

Shirayuki whimpered and Zen took a step back, closer to her.

"The fairest of them all…" She breathed. Her breath showed. She looked upwards, her head rolling. Her body shook, and Shirayuki realized she was laughing. Very faintly, she laughed. All at once, it cut off. Her arms gave way and her back fell backwards onto her feet.

"Is...Is she dead?" Raji broke the terrified silence.

"Yes," Shirayuki said. She hoped it was true, but the women gave no sign it wasn't. She lie unmoving in the inky pool, not even blinking.

Zen sagged, but at that moment the guard lunged for him again.

He caught the guard's sword with his own. He grunted, kneeling under the weight of it.

"Zen!" Shirayuki cried out in worry.

Zen clenched his teeth and stood, pushing the guard's sword back towards him. He let go with one hand and stepped to the side of the guard, forcing the guard's sword to slide off the long way. The guard fell next to Shirayuki, and before he could do any more, Zen drove the tip of his sword next to the man's head, so close his spiky hair parted. The man yelped and froze.

Zen collapsed onto his knees with a groan. His breath came rapidly, and he clutched his sword with both hands.

"No!" Shirayuki fell to her knees in front of him. She reached for him, stretching out her chains. But she managed to cup his cheeks. He looked at her, his eyes pained. "Oh, Zen. I'm so sorry." Tears ran down her cheeks.

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "Shirayuki…" He felt so warm, but it was a sickly warm. She managed to choke back a sob.

Zen's eyelids fluttered. He sucked in a breath, then slipped. His head fell, and he rested on her lap. She sobbed and tried her best to hug his shoulders. She leaned down, her tears spilling onto his back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry this one is a little later. It's been nice outside, I've had writer's block, I have an excuse list ready. Haha, sorry, again. I know I don't have a routine exactly set but it's lately been around a week so. Idk. Annie's rambling again! We're almost at the end of our adventure! Sorry for you, for me, I have a new little drabble I want to get writing. I also need to get back to my own story, which has been neglected as of late. Any writing time I get is going for this ditty! There's two more chapters left after this one, so be prepared! Is that all I have to say? I can't think of anything else, really. Oh, yeah. Try not to get weirded out by my all over the place POV in this chapter. I might be going crazy, but to me it just doesn't sound right. Thanks for reading, and as always, remember, review! 3**

* * *

The sound of horse hooves pounding the earth destroyed the peace of the forest. Bunnies, squirrels, and a few foxes as well all fled as Obi led the way to the border.

"So, let me get this straight again." Mitsuhide called, cantering up so he was next to Obi's brown horse. The tracker's eyes glowed with urgency, and he only glanced at Mitsuhide to show he was listening. His clothes were tattered and dirtied, his hair messed up even more so than it usually was. "You're telling us Zen's at the border in an abandoned mansion with Shirayuki and the First Prince of Tanbarun?"

"Don't forget about the fact he's poisoned. That's kind of a big deal." Obi added, nodding. His horse beneath him hopped over a fallen log. Mitsuhide nearly lost his seat as his horse did the same.

Kiki stayed behind the two on her chestnut colored mare, who cleared the obstacle gracefully. "What kind of poison?"

"I don't know. I barely made it out of there alive, the place is swarming with guards. I was chased after for some time after. They're determined, I'll give them that." Obi ducked underneath a branch, Mitsuhide the same.

Mitsuhide pursed his lips. "Let's hurry, then." It was hard to trust Obi, as they'd only known him for little more than two days. Not to mention his disappearance alongside Zen's, which he said was apparently spent following and tracking the lost prince and the red-haired girl right to the edge of the Clarines kingdom.

"You should have gotten us before you left. You would have stood a chance against the guards then." Kiki spoke, out of sight behind the boys.

"We wouldn't have known where they were taken otherwise." Obi responded, not unkindly.

Mitsuhide ignored them and focused his gaze ahead. They only had this forest left to clear until they were at the border. Or, at least, near it. He thought he knew the old mansion Obi was referring too. He could always be wrong, but it sounded suspiciously like one he had once received a report on. Obi was very detailed on his description.

Obi turned his horse left around a massive oak tree, the royal attendants' right on his tail.

Mitsuhide's legs were aching in protest. He had rode hard for the past few hours, having only stopped to rest the horses. They were nearly there, according to Obi and Kiki's map. He couldn't wait. He thought about when he first started working for Zen, and the news the prince had to be administered poison.

 _"_ _What? Why?!" Mitsuhide demanded as Zen was sat down on his bed, his sleeves rolled up as his blood pressure was taken._

 _"_ _Because all royalty in Clarines has to." Zen responded calmly, as if this wasn't a big deal. "We build up immunities to all and any poisons."_

 _"_ _But…can that even be done?" Mitsuhide glared at the servant holding the cup, making him jump and tense, nearly spilling the clear acidic liquid._

 _"_ _Yes, and it's not something anyone enjoys doing." Chief Garack responded, lifting her hand from Zen's arm to his forehead. "But it's a necessary evil. He'll be fine, we have the antidote at the ready."_

 _Mitsuhide still didn't like it. He pursed his lips and stared at Zen pleadingly. "Your Highness…you can't be serious about doing this."_

 _Zen glared at Mitsuhide. "It's not up for debate, Mitsuhide. Ether be here and watch quietly or leave." His glare lessened. "I do appreciate your concern, though."_

 _"_ _My concern is this is going to end badly! You can't just take-"_

 _"_ _Mitsuhide." The glare was back, as fast as it had gone._

 _Mitsuhide sighed. He had to admit, as much as he disagreed with it, he did see the logic. Plus, he knew he would never manage to actually convince Zen out of it. Apparently they had been doing this for a while before he had been hired._

 _"_ _Calm down, you two. No need to start a fight. Prince, remember what I said." She met his blue eyes with her purple. "Keep your breathing steady, no matter how badly it hurts. Slow your heartbeat like we practiced-the last thing you need is it circulating throughout your blood even faster. And what's the most important thing?"_

 _"_ _Always look for the antidote. Don't assume that the immunity is good enough. Get it out of your system." Zen took a steadying breath. "I know. I'm ready."_

 _"_ _Alright." Garack stood and took the cup. "Take as much as you can." She handed it to the Prince._

This is wrong. _Mitsuhide thought. Everything in his body told him to smack away the cup from Zen's hands. To yell at Garack, to stop this before it was too-_

 _Zen put his lips to the cup and tilted it backwards. Mitsuhide watched it move down his throat. The young second prince drained the cup completely of its clear liquid. He straightened the cup and took it away from his lips. He handed it back to Garack, seemingly fine._

 _"_ _Tell me the moment you feel it kick in." Garack ordered, watching intently. She lifted her clipboard from the floor, holding an open journal ready to slip off the edge._

 _Zen nodded. He took a few steadying breaths._

 _The servant took the glass away. He set it down at the desk Garack had taken over for the day, and instead grabbed another glass. This was smaller, the liquid withholding the color of grass in the sunlight._

 _Zen suddenly started to cough, making Mitsuhide jump and start forward. He stopped himself, however. He held his breath, waiting and watching nervously, hand reaching for Zen_

 _Zen clutched at his throat. "Breathing…difficult. Throat….closing!" He gagged, spittle starting down his chin. He took a massive, deep breath, eyes open and wide. His pupils shook, his expression wild and scared._

 _Garack wrote on her clipboard. "Do you need the antidote?"_

 _"_ _N-No." Zen took a few more breaths. "No." He focused on Garack._

 _"_ _What is your last name?" Garack asked, marking something down._

 _"_ _Wistalia."_

 _"_ _Where are you right now?"_

 _"_ _The capital of Clarines."_

 _"_ _What is your brother's name?"_

 _"_ _Izana."_

 _"_ _Who is your attendant?"_

 _"_ _Mitsuhide Lowen."_

 _The questions went on, and on. Finally, Garack nodded. She asked him to stand. He couldn't. Tests such as that went on for about four hours before Garack finally ordered for an antidote to be given._

Now, Mitsuhide ducked under tree branch. "There!" He called.

He had been right. It was the old mansion the report had detailed. He halted his horse. Obi did the same, and Kiki as well. In front of the massive, decayed structure, a carriage sat. The two white horses, bejeweled in the way only royals can afford, gave their position away. Both their heads were up, ears perked in their direction. And because of their alertness, the two soldiers guarding the front doors walked forward, hands on their spears.

Mitsuhide cursed. "We can't really be stealthy now." He unsheathed his sword, the metal glinting in the slanted sunlight. They only had roughly two hours left until sundown. "Shall we go in on horseback?"

"We've ridden the poor things all day, let's let them rest." Obi dismounted, a dagger glinting in his hand.

"Fair point." Kiki unsheathed her own sword. Her blonde hair was ruffled because of the harsh ride, but she smoothed it down and retied it. She dismounted, her eyes dark as she prepared to enter battle.

"Let's not kill." Mitsuhide gave a warning glance at Obi. Obi spun the dagger around his fingers, looking a little put out.

"Aw, but it's only fair after all the fear they caused me."

"No, we need them alive. We can't kill the first prince ether, unless _you_ can afford to start a war with Tanbarun." Kiki reasoned. She took the reins from her steed's head and tied them to a branch.

Mitsuhide glanced over to see the guards cautiously approaching. "Take that rope with you. First priority is finding Zen and Shirayuki."

Kiki nodded affirmively.

Obi sighed and spun his dagger once more. "If you say so. Although, can't we start a war over the first prince kidnapping and poisoning the second?"

"Perhaps." Kiki's jaw tensed at the thought.

Mitsuhide slipped free of his steed and tethered his like Kiki had. "Ready?"

Obi tied his own horse, then yawned. "I suppose so."

"Now!"

They lunged from the line of trees. They moved across the meadow quickly, and the opposing guards jumped to attention. One spun his spear around his fingers, and Mitsuhide bit back a curse. The ease of which he moved the weapon proved the men weren't going to be easy to defeat. But then again, they _were_ guarding their prince.

Mitsuhide let out a battle cry and swung downwards as he skidded to a stop in front of the wielder. His sword connected with the side of a spear and a loud clang rang into the air. He pulled his sword back and twisted his wrist. The man pulled his spear free and stabbed forward. The tip connected with the flat of Mitsuhide's sword, which was facing towards the crowd and protecting his chest like a sash.

Mitsuhide rolled his body across the spear, turning his back on the sharp point. With his free hand, he grasped it heavily, then swung his own sword free from the tip, around, and down on the wood with all the momentum he could muster. The spear snapped in two with a loud crack. Mitsuhide swung his leg out and to the side, aiming to kick the man's feet from underneath him.

But the man was nimble. He grunted as he jumped, perfectly timing it. He came down-probably intending to break Mitsuhide's ankle, but he wasn't the only one with agility. Mitsuhide let go of the broken shaft and jumped back, holding his sword at the ready.

He risked a glance over and saw Kiki had already subdued her guard, Obi was trying the doors. He'd have to step up his game.

He ducked under the swing of a broken shaft and stepped forward. He turned his sword and swung upwards. The man leaned back, just avoiding a broken jaw. While he stumbled backwards, Mitsuhide dove between his legs. He came up behind him, and before the man could turn, he hit him in the head with his hilt. Hard.

The man collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Obi called, holding the doors open. The handles had been broken off, and Mitsuhide didn't have time to ask if that was the tracker's doing.

Kiki and Mitsuhide left their unconscious opponents and ran inside. The interior held two more guards, who jumped to attention. They unsheathed their swords and aimed them at the intruders. "Halt!" One demanded.

"As if." Obi smarted. He jumped into the air, daggers flashing. The man tried to stab him, but Obi rolled in midair, landing with his feet on the man's chest. He slammed his fists down, connecting with the man's skull. The man wobbled on his feet, and Obi jumped off with a smirk.

However, the other guard swung his sword at him. Obi managed to duck, and the sword instead met with Kiki's. Sparks flew as the clang rang out through the room. The guard gasped at her, and she smiled faintly before Mitsuhide rushed forward and knocked him out as well. The three thundered up the steps.

The hall held one guard, who had heard the commotion. He held up a sword from his perch on the floor, blood coming from his upper bicep.

"Obi, patch his wound." Kiki ordered.

"Whaaaaat? No way! I was the one who gave him the wound, he nearly cut my head off!" Obi protested.

"Now!" Kiki barked.

Obi jumped and saluted. "Yes, maim." He whimpered.

Mitsuhide kicked the sword out of the guard's hand. He turned through the only open door. He took in the scene, trying to make sense of it. To the left of him, a puddle of black liquid held the dead body of a female. A thin, lanky boy with brown hair Mitsuhide believed to be the prince (based on his attire) looked at him in fear and shock. One guard held his sword at the ready, staring down Mitsuhide. The guard was very creepy. He had straight black hair and eyes permanently slanted, not to mention ash-colored skin.

He could hear a girl sobbing quietly-he assumed it was Shirayuki. He couldn't see her, so he figured she was in front of the couch. He glanced underneath it and saw a sight that made his throat go dry. It looked like someone was lying flat down on the ground, their back arching up underneath bare, callused feet.

The guard charged him, and Mitsuhide met him easily. "Back away!" He ordered. He swung left, the guard met his sword. He whirled his entire body all the way around to the right and the guard met his sword again. He punched, aiming for the gut. The guard caught his hand, but before he could twist or anything, Mitsuhide stepped heavily on the guard's ankle. The guard flinched, and Mitsuhide swung his sword in a wide circle with his opponet's still resting on his. The scrape of metal ended abruptly as the motion eventually forced the guard to let go of his hilt. The sword went flying to the side of the room, where it skittered into a corner and stilled.

Kiki took over for Mitsuhide. She rushed forward and pressed her sword tip to his throat. "On your knees." She ordered.

The guard obliged, putting his hands into the air.

Mitsuhide didn't wait to see her tie his hands up. He ran forward and around the couch, avoiding the strange puddle by going around to the right.

He stopped, his breath refusing to leave his lungs.

Shirayuki was kneeling over a lifeless Zen. The second prince's sword lie over his stomach, his hand resting over the hilt. His head was hidden from Mitsuhide by the back of the red-haired slave.

Shirayuki turned and looked up at him. Her green eyes dripped tear after tear onto her cheeks. She shook her head helplessly.

Mitsuhide clenched his fist. Behind him, he felt Kiki squeeze his forearm. She covered her mouth with her hand. He grasped her other hand and pulled her around Shirayuki. He knelt with his partner, keeping his fingers against hers.

Zen's neck was half-way covered with pulsing, green veins. His eyes were shut, his mouth open. If not for that green, he could have been sleeping. Shirayuki's tears had dripped onto his cheeks, leaving little bubbles. His mouth was parted slightly, but no breath came.

"I…I'm so…sorry." Shirayuki whispered into the air. "It's all my fault."

Mitsuhide felt numb from head to toe. He tried to breathe. Gingerly, he reached for Zen.

Shirayuki saw his hand coming. She flinched back, lifting off of Zen in fear. Mitsuhide would feel bad for her later. For now, he pressed his hand on Zen's neck. He held his breath, trying to feel for a pulse. He couldn't find any.

Kiki sniffed, a sound he never expected to hear from her. A sound he never wanted to hear from her. She leaned into his shoulder, burying her forehead into his bicep.

Obi came in, daggers at the ready. When he saw no threat, he relaxed his stance and jogged over. "How's-oh." He cut himself off as he saw the state of Zen. His body seemed to shrink, as if the understanding weighed down on him like an actual object. "Oh." He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I should have gotten here sooner."

Shirayuki buried her face in her hands, her new chains rattling.

Obi knelt where he stood, next to Mitsuhide and Shirayuki. He bowed his head and held a moment of silence, which only made Mitsuhide feel even worse. Then he stood again and faced Raji, the only one willing too. He leveled his dagger with the brown haired, stuttering prince on the floor. "What happened here?!" He demanded.

"It-It-It wasn't my fault!" The prince started to crawl to the left, trying to get away from the very real threat of Obi. "I-I-I…he was…this was….an-an accident! Yes! An accident! I swear!" He nodded his head, then yelped and moved a little bit farther.

Obi kept his bright, piercing eyes on the first Prince. "Do you know who you've just killed?"

"I-I didn't kill him!" Raji's voice rose an octave higher as he scrambled until his head hit the wall. Obi kept approaching. Raji turned on his butt and backed farther.

"Do you know his name?!" Obi demanded still.

"N-No-No, I-" Raji was cut off with his own gasp of horror as he realized he had put his hand directly into the puddle of black liquid that had seeped out of the mirror. He lifted his hand carefully and slowly, not wanting any of it to roll up his forearms. As he did, each drop dripped back down from his neatly trimmed nails. They didn't catch the light, which was what made Obi wonder exactly what it was.

Raji took a few deep breaths, then sprung upwards and shook his hand madly through the air. "Get it off! Get it off!" He chanted. Droplets flew all across the room. Raji continued to shake until his skin was clear off the strange liquid.

"Watch out!" Obi called to those around Zen's body.

Mitsuhide and Kiki jumped back, onto their feet.

Shirayuki didn't move.

A single black droplet flew through the air, almost as if it had a goal. It only allowed gravity to take hold once it passed Zen's boots. The droplet dipped downwards, landing directly on Zen's bottom lip. There, it started to slide down the arch. Shirayuki moved to wipe it, but it was too late. Her finger brushed a dry lip, the droplet having escaped into Zen's parted mouth.

A stunned silence followed.

Obi broke it. He lunged forward and grabbed Raji roughly by the collars of his shirt. The tracker lifted the first prince onto his feet and slammed him against the wall, right next to the broken mirror. "What is that ink going to do to him?!" He demanded.

Raji gasped and lifted his hands upwards, palm facing Raji. "I have no idea! If he was still alive, it could do anything! I swear, I don't know!"

"Obi." Kiki warned, her voice heavy. "Enough. It doesn't matter. Zen's-Zen's gone." Her voice broke. Almost angrily, she turned Mitsuhide so he was facing her and threw her body against his, burying her head into his chest.

Mitsuhide wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head, then closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hair, staring hopelessly at the lost prince. Tears threatened to roll free from his eyes. He shut them tightly and pulled Kiki closer to him. The two knights' swords remained next to them on the floor, useless.

Obi let out a huff of a breath and dropped the prince of Tanbarun. He fell to the floor ungracefully, grunting as his bum hit the ground. The tracker ran his hand through his dark brown hair and turned away from all in the room-looking towards the balcony.

Shirayuki looked down at Zen's body. He didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't smile, and didn't blink. His flesh was still warm. Her body, on the other hand shook with sobs. She leaned over him again. She remembered her dream, she remembered him catching her in his arms.

Her breath graced over his lips, her nose not a centimeter away from his own.

She remembered his eyes, she never got a chance to compare them, truly, to the real sea. She remembered how he held her hand, how he stopped the panic attacks. She remembered how he told her she was free.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, to him and him alone.

Before the warmth had completely gone, she pressed her lip against his top lip. She hesitated, but then pressed both her lips fully onto his. She held there for a moment, before pulling back reluctantly. She lifted herself back into a sitting position, tears slipping down her face.

Shirayuki thought she saw Zen's eyelids flutter. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, and this time saw him actually open them. The pools of blue were still the same. They opened completely, and he blinked once. "Shira…Shirayuki?" He whispered. His voice was hoarse.

"Z-Zen." She murmured. Her mouth kept opening and closing, trying to find words. She wasn't relieved or happy, she was actually a little more freaked out if anything. She knew he was dead. How was he still alive? Moving swiftly, she swiped some of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward, looking at his neck. The green veins were gone, as if they never were. Color returned to Zen's face. His chest rose and fell, and his fingers curled around his sword. She touched her fingers to where the green veins were, to her pulse. Against his skin, she felt his heartbeat. Somewhat slow, but it was picking up speed as he breathed. "Zen?"

He looked at her, looking confused, embarrassed, and enchanting. He smiled hopelessly. "Do you think I could have another kiss?"


	8. Chapter 8

***Dances around* I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it, GUYS I DID IT! Hello! And welcome to the second to last chapter of You Who Cut My Chains! The time that I'm writing this bolded bit is...1:23 am. Teehee. I think that's why I'm so deliriously happy right now. I'm so sorry this has been so late! I've had a very busy period, and this is the break between my other very busy periods(shows something if my break period has me writing at 1 in the morning) . I'm so glad I got down and just wrote this thing. Next up is really...kind of an epilogue, kind of not. Things start to look up this chapter, I don't have to trigger warning anything! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I'm sorry if it's poorly edited. Whoo, boy. So our journey's almost over, but you have one more chapter to hopefully look forward to! See you then, and remember, review! XD**

* * *

"You-You-You're alive!" Shirayuki shouted.

Mitsuhide and Kiki both pulled back from each other and looked down at Zen in shock, both of their eyes blurry with tears.

Obi whipped around to stare, a frown of confusion on his face.

Raji blinked, lifting slightly from his cowering position on the floor.

Zen heaved a sigh, his chest rising and falling easily. "I guess that's a no."

"Zen!" Mitsuhide lunged, grasping his charge in his arms. He lifted him from Shirayuki's legs and squeezed him in a tight embrace. Behind him, Kiki wiped her eyes, a smile that proved she didn't believe it ether gracing her face.

"Oof…are you trying to kill me again, Mitsuhide?" Zen groaned.

"Sorry!" Mitsuhide let go with a gasp, holding Zen by the shoulders and staring at him.

Zen grasped his aide's hand. "I'm fine, although my sword is digging into my gut." Zen moved his hand, pulling the sheathed sword forward away from his skin.

"How can you be fine? You were just dead!" Obi argued, running over. He jumped on the couch, squatting on the cushions and staring at Zen in disbelief.

Zen made a face. He sat up all the way, and rubbed his head. His hair bent under his fingers. "I just remember…" He blinked, then turned to Shirayuki. "I remember…um…" He cleared his throat, a red tinge gracing his cheeks. He covered his mouth with his hands.

Shirayuki lifted her own fingertips to her lips, which tingled after the brief contact.

Zen blinked at her, sheepishly. He dropped his hand as he saw her tears. "You're crying again."

Shirayuki swiped under her eyes. A tiny, almost nonexistent laugh puffed out from between her lips. It was disbelieving, relived, and loving all at the same time. Of course, Shirayuki herself would never know this. "Y-Yes, I am."

"We have a problem, then. I hate to see you sad." Zen turned, his fingers brushing the imprint of Clarines on his sheath as he squeezed it. His blue eyes locked onto Raji's, who yelped.

"N-Now, wait a moment. You-You should be…how are you…?" The dead body next to Raji slipped. Gravity had tugged at just the right amount of liquid between the torso and the legs, and the torso now leaned towards the Prince of Tanbarun. Raji yelped, very undignified, and lurched to his feet. He rushed towards the party near the couch, then jumped and backed away from them as well. "I...I…" Raji couldn't look any less flustered.

Zen took a moment, then stood. He stumbled at first, but brushed away his aide's hands as they reached to catch him. "So…Raji Schenzade, First Prince of Tanbarun." Zen turned his head and glared at the brown haired prince. His eyes burned with rage.

Raji's teeth were chattering. "Y-You…You have no power over me!" The declaration would probably have been more intimidating, had the prince's knees not been knocking against one another.

"Why am I not surprised you were behind a bad apple?" Zen asked, stepping forward. His aides filed in behind him, Obi stayed on the couch, looking confused.

"B-Best mind your manners, farm boy! I have the power to wipe away your existence!" Raji swung his hand through the air as proof.

"Do you?" Zen scoffed. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've been properly introduced." Zen tossed his sword to his other hand. "I'm not one for formal introductions, but-" He brandished his sword's sheath at Raji, the symbol glaring at the first prince in the lowering sunlight.

Raji had to squint to see it. "Wait a minute…I recognize that symbol..."

"As well as you should! Meet the Second Prince of Clarines. I'm Zen Wisteria."

Raji gasped aloud and backed up. He hit the podium with the bowl of fruit and knocked it over. During it's fall, the pillar knocked Raji's chair to the side a little bit more, pushing it out of the way. When the pillar did hit the marble flooring, the top shattered and a massive crack ripped through the center of it. The bowl split in two and the fruit rolled everywhere.

An apple rolled between Zen's legs. It recoiled off of Mitsuhide's sword on the floor and tapped against Shirayuki's chains.

Shirayuki stared at the fruit, her breath heavy and uncomprehensive.

"I never actually thought I'd be poisoned by anyone-much less a half-wit monarch from a neighboring kingdom! Could mean war." It was as if every bit of the poison Zen had taken from his body was poured into the word _war_.

" _No-_ I mean, you-you have no proof that _I_ poisoned the apple!" Raji was practically begging.

"Oh I think we have plenty." Kiki snarled.

"Yeah, we'll see what's what when we make our official inquiry." Mitsuhide agreed.

Shirayuki watched this affair with wide eyes. She couldn't believe these three people in front of her eyes. Even without their swords, Kiki and Mitsuhide glares were like Zen's. Daggers weren't a sharp enough item to describe them.

"Psst, Mistress!" Obi leaned down and whispered from the couch.

Shirayuki jumped and looked at the man. She had never seen him before, and was immediately wary. Not to mention how he called her "mistress"-no one had ever called her anything that respectful in her life.

"Do you want me to cut your chains?" He asked.

Before Shirayuki could even comprend that statement, Raji continued to plead. "NO! Please wait, I-" He cut himself off as Zen approached.

"Well then, why don't we make a trade, Prince Moron?" Zen stared down at the prince in front of him. Raji was on the floor, shaking and trembling while a shattered colum and various fruits surrounded him and the room. "If you don't want your deceptive actions to be made a matter of public record, then swear you will never come near Shirayuki again."

Raji blinked. "Shira-Who?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Zen's shoulders rose with his breath. "You don't even know her _name_?" His voice was a calm, highly strung whisper.

Raji's eyes moved from the terrifying second prince to Shirayuki. Understanding bled into his pupils. "Oh, my concu-"

"Say her name!" Zen interrupted. He slammed stunted end of his sword's sheath onto the hard marble. The sound reverberated through the room, causing Shirayuki to shiver.

"Shirayuki!" Raji covered his face with his hands.

"Again!"

"Shirayuki!"

"Again!"

"Shirayuki!"

"Now swear to never say it again." Zen snarled.

"But-But how do you know Shira-"

Zen stepped forward.

Raji scrambled backwards, onto the balcony. "Okay, okay!" He held out his hands. "I swear! I swear!"

Shirayuki couldn't believe her eyes, or the exchange that was taking place. On the couch next to her, Obi waited for an answer.

Shirayuki sat back on her haunches. She stared at the long, silver chain bolting her to the floor. The sun shifted a fraction of an inch and the light lowered, slanting so it slipped through the windows and glinted off of anything metal or reflective in the room. Zen's eyes, the emblem of Clarines on his sheath, Mitsuhide's eyes, Kiki's eyes, Obi's eyes, his daggers on his belt, the jewelry on the first prince of Tanbarun…

And Mitsuhide and Kiki's swords.

Shirayuki's eyes dragged over to them. The blades were sharpened and could easily cut through her throat. Once upon a time, Shirayuki would have been tempted to use them for that cause. She reached for Mitsuhide's hilt.

"Hey." Obi's voice held warning, not only for Shirayuki-but to alert Zen of Shirayuki's movements.

It made her freeze, thinking he wouldn't allow her to do the act she was thinking of.

Zen didn't pay any attention, however. "Do you promise to allow Shirayuki her freedom? Leave her be, never chase after her again?" He demanded.

Raji was blinded by the sunlight. Out on the balcony, the walls didn't give him any shade. "I…I…"

"Of course, we could always go to war."

"No! I-I promise! I won't say her name, I won't come near her ever again!" Raji shook his head wildly, hands still up in a pleading, surrendering matter.

Zen sighed. "Shirayuki, if you'd like-" He started to turn to the red haired girl, but stopped short of what he was seeing.

Shirayuki had risen to her feet. She held Mitsuhide's sword by the hilt, the tip pointed down. It hovered over a part of the silver chains tethering her to the floor. Her breath was uneven, her green eyes scared. Her hands shook on the hilt.

"What are you-" Mitsuhide started to move towards Shirayuki, but Kiki put her hand out to halt him.

Zen understood. He walked forward, stopping in front of her. "Do you want any help?" He asked.

Shirayuki glanced up at him nervously.

He offered her a reassuring smile. "You can do this."

Shirayuki smiled in return, filled with strength at Zen's words. She looked back down to her target. The tip of Mitsuhide's sword glinted in the slant of the sun. Her fingers tightened around its leather, and then she shoved it downwards.

The tip buried into the ground, snapping the link at the point where it wrapped around another. Both of those links were separated, just like that.

Shirayuki blinked. She let go of the sword with one hand and took a deep breath, looking upwards for a moment.

"You did it." Zen smiled at her.

Shirayuki grinned at him, a little exhausted. The tingling feeling in her blood had elevated while she had stood up, and now, all at once it shut down. Shirayuki's vision swam. The sword clattered free of her grip. She heard the gasps of Kiki and Mitsuhide, and saw Zen's eyes go wide. He shouted something and lunged, but she didn't hear it.

Hands grasped her-but none of them cruel or harsh. Two pushed against her back, the other grasped her hand, and one final one held her waist.

She blinked, her throat suddenly aching, a massive headache pounding in her temples. Whatever drug she had been given had obviously lost its effect.

"Shirayuki, are you alright?" Zen asked.

"That was a close one." Obi, who had caught her from the couch, agreed.

Her feet slipped on the floor and she stared to slide. Zen blinked at Obi and the tracker let go so Zen could help Shirayuki sit down. "S-Sorry." She murmured.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Zen muttered. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and off his nose.

Shirayuki watched it, her eyes narrowing. "Wait-are you…?" A little delirious, she put her hand over Zen's forehead.

Zen blinked, then scoffed and gently shook her off. "I'm alright, worry about yourself right now."

"You're sick, Zen." She insisted.

"So are you." He reasoned, easing her so her head rested against the cushion of the couch.

"But you…" She cut herself off with a cough. She turned her head, and of course, blood built in her throat. She spat it out, her eyes stinging.

She felt a tugging on her wrists and brought her head over just in time to see Zen accept a dagger from Obi. He spun it around his fingers once, then lifted it over his head. He sliced it downwards, and Shirayuki's hands went limp. Freed, they collapsed on her thighs, useless. "Thank you." He told Obi, handing him back the dagger. He touched Shirayuki's cheek, flashing her a smile. "Now, you are free."

"You should have let her do that, Zen." Mitsuhide argued, picking his sword off the floor. Kiki did the same. Both the aides shoved them into their sheathes.

Zen turned to them with a frown. "Does she look like she has the strength right now?!"

"Z-Zen?" Shirayuki asked.

He turned back to her. "Yes?"

"C-Can you help me stand?" She reached her arm out.

"Of course." He took it and lied it across his shoulders. He pulled her to his feet as he stood, and she leaned heavily against him. She groaned softly. "You should stay seated." He urged, holding her hand on his shoulder while his other carefully and gently held her shoulder.

She shook her head at him, then looked to Raji. To Raji, it looked like her eyes were narrowed with anger, but to her, she had to narrow them so that she could keep her vision from going blurry. "I want to-"

"Air some grievances? It's only fair." Zen started to help her shuffle towards Raji.

She stopped him halfway, however, pressing her hand against his chest gently. She twisted to look back at Obi. "Can you pass me that apple, please?"

Obi blinked, then looked down to the apple. It was still lying against her now broken chain. He took it in his hand and tossed it.

Zen caught it, then offered it to Shirayuki. For a moment, however, his fingers closed around the red fruit. "Don't eat it."

Shirayuki let out a tiny, weak laugh. "I won't." She grasped it in her fingers, making sure it wasn't going to fall. They continued onto the balcony.

She pulled away from Zen and knelt (or, really, fell) onto her knees in front of the first prince. "Here, Prince Raji." She held out the apple, which made Raji jump back so far his back pressed against the balcony's thick railing. "You're looking a bit pale, so for your energy. Also…" Shirayuki paused, closing her eyes so the world would stop spinning.

"Yes…?" Raji asked, his voice lifted in fear.

Shirayuki didn't mean for the words to come out so hard, but she was afraid they wouldn't if she didn't force them through her mouth. "Give Zen the antidote. Now."

"Yes, maim." Raji whispered fearfully.

The world tipped, Shirayuki let out a groan and fell backwards, the apple slipping free of her fingers. It rolled off the balcony, falling to the ground. It smashed in much the same way her chains had.

Zen caught Shirayuki's shoulder as she fell against his chest. She looked up at him weakly.

The sun caught in his eyes-the ocean had calmed into a soothing, lulling pattern. Pride, and something very warm Shirayuki had only ever seen her parents and grandparents give her before glowed in every feature of his face.

Then her eyelids shut on her, and the world faded.

* * *

When Shirayuki opened her eyes again, she thought she could hear the faint wails of Raji, very far off. She was lying on the couch, which had been moved away from her chains and against the far right wall. She was staring at the sunset touched floors of the old mansion. Zen was sitting on the chair Raji had just missed when he struggled to escape from Zen's presence, downing a small green liquid in a little bottle.

"-sure you drink it all, Zen." Mitsuhide was saying.

"Are you always that annoying?" Obi asked, leaning against the wall. He was stuiding the body of the thing that had come from the mirror-he truly had no fear.

Zen finished and let out a sigh. He wiped his mouth, then turned and met her eyes. "Oh, you're awake."

Shirayuki pulled herself into a sitting position. Two links of chains dangled from a thin cuff on her left wrist.

"We'll get those off as soon as we get back to the castle." Zen promised, standing.

"Thank you." Shirayuki took a deep breath, then stood herself. She walked forward a bit, then fell down on her knees. She lifted her hands over her head and lowered them to the floor. "Thank you, for everything, Prince Zen."

"Please, no need to bow."

She rose back onto her haunches. "But…I'm sorry. You've done so much for me…and all I am is poison for you."

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Because I was poisoned by an apple, and you're as red as one?"

"Um…no?" Shirayuki blinked.

"Don't worry, its Zen's fault for eating the apple in the first place." Kiki assured, casting an accusing glare to the second prince.

He frowned at her.

"But we all should have been more careful. Although, Mitsuhide of course carried on as if the end of the world was-" Kiki then continued, casting a teasing glance at her partner.

"You were no better!" Mitsuhide interrupted, while Zen smirked at him.

Zen laughed, then sighed and moved to Shirayuki. "You are, by no means, poisonious to me. I…" He blushed, then cleared his throat. "I owe my life to you. I'm not sure how, but you saved me today. For that, I will always be grateful." He knelt. "Shirayuki…do you believe in fate?"

She looked up at him. "Fate?"

"Yes, fate." Gently, he reached for her. He hesitated, looking into her eyes. When she didn't flinch, he continued. He wiped her cheek, she hadn't even realized there was blood from her slumber on it. "Red is supposed be the color of fate, did you know?"

"Red…is?" She reached up and touched her hair. The hair that had caused her so much grief in the past…how could it mean fate? Was her fate to always be targeted by hurtful people? "I…I don't…I can't believe that." Shirayuki let her hand fall, the chain pooling on the floor as she rested it there.

But Zen picked up her hand again. "You never know, Shirayuki. Someday your red may lead you to something good." He took a deep breath. "I believe it was fate that brought us together, Shirayuki. And something good will come out of us meeting." He held up her hand, the broken chain lifted and hung limply. "You chose to cut your chains. Maybe, you cut mine as well." He released her hand and stood. "So, now the rest of the road is up to you. You are hereby, officially, no longer property. You are a person. You have a voice. You have a fate. And, right now you have a choice. This, from now on, is your story. You write it. So, what does it say?" He held out his hand to her.

The sunset set the fringes of his white hair aglow with yellow and pink. His eyes sparkled, the only thing the sun could ever do to change them. His face was patient and content. He looked ready to pull his hand away if she said so, yet he held it out there…only if she needed it.

 _My story._ Shirayuki thought. From the balcony doors, a small breeze slipped through. It ruffled Shirayuki's hair around her head, and tousled Zen's. Mitsuhide and Kiki looked at each other warmly, and Obi inhaled the scent of the forest from far off. _My fate. It's whatever I want it to be now. And the path in front of me is so bright…_ She looked up into Zen's eyes. _I want to see the ocean._ She decided. And Clarines just so happened to be surrounded by the sea. She reached up, a little shakily. "Destiny." She decided the pages said.

Her hand slipped into Zen's perfectly, and without hesitating he smiled and started to pull her to her feet.

 _My chains will haunt me forever. They're a part of me, and a part of my story. But he's unlocked the pen for me…I, I can write it whatever way I want to._


	9. Last Chapter

**Well, that was setting insanity.**

 **Hello! Welcome to the last chapter of You Who Cut My Chains! I'll do the "right" thing here and apologize for the ridiculously long wait. However, I do have excuses! It has been a brilliantly busy summer. So many fun things I've done! The stories I could tell you...but, alas, you are not here for stories of _my_ life. You are here for some ZENYUKI FLUFF! Yup! This is most definitely the happiest chapter in this entire fanfic. All fluff. I need to trigger warning nothing as it's all just sweetness and cuddles and marshmellows. I think I went a little berserk with the setting, but I will say I'm pretty proud of it! **

**Okay, let's get to the final chapter me rant:**

 **This was one of the longest projects I've ever taken on for a fanfiction. I mean, NINE CHAPTERS? We do one-shots and maybe epilogues on this account! Just kidding, of course. It's been a fun ride! I'm actually really happy with this. I worked hard on it, and I'm so happy to share it with you! I'll remember this fanfiction as special probably for the rest of my life. I started this back in April, when I was still a senior in high school. Now, I'm leaving for college in a week. It was a side project that walked with me in my last steps out of high school and my start of the climb to college. Thank you all so much for all your sweet reviews and favorites! I love you all just for reading, and your thoughts always manage to brighten my day.**

 ***Deep breath* Alright, I'll end it here for now. Thank you all so, so much, again. I hope you enjoyed, and remember...REVIEW! 3**

* * *

The storm had finally passed. In its wake, a new dawn ruled the sky. It mixed up its usual lazy blue with swirls of red, pink, orange, and lavender. Destroying the last of the gray clouds, the dawn brought promise of a new day, another blank page. Birds ran across it, silhouetted by the sheer power of the light. A slight breeze basked in the gratitude of the sky, having pushed the clouds in a desperate struggle all night. Plants still allowing droplets remaining from the storm to shelter in its leaves began to drop them so they may feel their long-awaited sun. Then there was the sea, who reflected the dawn's beauty back at itself-hoping to show it the true awe it brought.

But the sky has no time for such petty things. It ruled the sky because it wished to. It had been restrained, but now it exploded in a burst of colors artists can only dream of recreating.

Any person who was lucky enough to witness the sky's awe stopped and stared-excluding two young people. Those people were far too busy to appreciate the sky. Besides, each person has their own version of the sky. And some of those skies remain on the ground-in a special setting, in a certain twitch of the collar, or in the eyes of a lover.

The sky didn't bother to look to the ground or to the people watching it, however. It had only a few moments to move in more color than just shades of blue, and so it spent its time being sure to push the darkness as far back as possible.

"Shh." Shirayuki laughed, trying to silence Zen as their horses quietly walked along the cobblestone path. "You can't make me laugh right now!" She whispered.

At this, the Second Prince of Clarines positively pouted. Although the remains of a laugh kept the smile in his eyes. "But how else do I start my day?"

Shirayuki stared at him, uncomprehending.

Zen chuckled. "It is a new day. And each new day should be accompanied by my lady's laugh."

Shirayuki rolled her eyes. "Please, Zen. None of that so early on."

Zen's azure eyes twinkled in the light of the dawn. They passed through the open gates, where the two knights on duty feigned ignorance. They held the gates open, but besides that nothing in their postures gave away the Prince and his fiancée's escape. They averted their gaze, though as soon as the couple's steeds passed they winked at each other. One looked like he was going to explode with a shout of joy, the other just looking pleased. They moved the gates back together, shuffling their boots over the stones. When the gates met, one very casually yawned while the other lowered the latch to keep the metal doors from opening.

Zen and Shirayuki twisted on their mounts and waved. "Thank you." Zen whispered.

The knights bowed, but said nothing and resumed their positions as guards, eyes blank to the couple.

Shirayuki and Zen smiled at each other. "Can you keep up?" He shortened his reins and sat up, warning his steed of what he would soon ask.

"Can you?" Shirayuki tapped her heel to her mount's side, and the hose broke into a canter. Zen's followed at his command.

The path forked around a glade of trees. While most came from the left, and took their leave to the right, the white haired prince and the soon-to-be red haired princess charged instead into the glade. Their horses both swung easily around a massive oak, guarding the true start of the nearly untamed forest.

If anyone had seen them, they surely would have stopped in confusion. After all, who canters full force into a forest? That was pure insanity. The forest enclosed in the castle's walls made it too easy to lose your way. Unless you were a knight undergoing a training complex, you did not simply venture into the forest. And at this time of early day as well, where the sun was not yet high enough to give light to the forest's unsteady ground! Sure, the light could tickle the tops of the trees, but it might as well still have been night for those on the ground.

But to others, it was a different story.

Ferns and tree branches came from nowhere and everywhere. In the darkness, they were mere shadows. Their steeds felt the rush of grass and the tickle of the occasional plant. Adapt to every noise, every shift of the air-the steeds easily avoided obstacles. Their riders gave them control, moving their body accordingly to their motions as to not hinder their progress.

This was not the first time the steeds had done this. They knew these forests, and these riders, and these wild, free feelings.

Shirayuki closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply through her nose. Dirt, plants, and the fading smell of rain surrounded her. Her shawl, which had been concealing her face and body, tried to fling backwards. However, prepared for the fabric's attempt to enjoy itself too, Shirayuki had tucked the fabric underneath her legs-pinning it down so it did not reach back and snag on any branches. It still raged wildly, catching air and rushing it behind her back before managing to escape again. Her red hair, long and only slightly wavy, tried just as hard as the cape to fly free. But the forest was too thick here. Shirayuki had it pinned underneath her divided skirts.

As for Zen, much was the same. He kept his eyes open, watching the shape of the forest unfold around him. He loved the cool air pulling at his skin gently. The pounding of his horse's hooves against the ground was a hard, steady rhythm he had come to love. It filled him with adrenaline and only awakened his senses to the surroundings even more. The sights, the scents, the occasional touch-oh, he was right at home. And of course, he was aware of his lover's presence not far away. That was the icing on the cake to this morning ride.

Eventually, the horses slowed. Their breaths showing in the still remaining night air, they brought themselves to a stop just where their riders always stopped. They tossed their heads and shook, ridding themselves of any leaves or dew that had stuck to their fur during the run. This was also to relax themselves, shedding away the adrenaline.

Shirayuki pulled her hair free. She untied it from its ponytail, letting it fall around her like the brilliant ruby red of a curtain at a theater, anxious to open and show the world its stage. She lifted her legs from the saddle slightly, just long enough to pull her shawl free and let it fling backwards. It draped over her steed's rump dejectedly.

Zen stuck his hand into his windblown white locks and vigorously shook his fingers. This, in turn, shook his hair and ruffled it in his own way, not in the way of the wind. He then pulled his fingers through and fixed his own shawl. He studied the clearing Shirayuki and he loved oh so much. And for good reason.

The morning sun may not reach the bottom of the forest floor, but it did reach the top of the marble columns. Once, many years ago, this place had been a late King's personal garden. He would take his wife for strolls along the marble pathways. Underneath the uniquely designed archways, and over a pond on a sturdy bridge. However, that had been long ago. Now, the gardens were a jungle of its own in the soil patches, some plants even daring the green water of the pond and sticking down into its murk. The archways were crumbled, leaving small places to sit on. Vines rolled up these arches, as if trying to claim them. The stairs were uneven and cracked where the fallen archways may have broken them. The once sturdy bridge had withered with age. While still crossable, it was hard to trust in.

And yet, there was beauty.

The dew and leftover rain covered everything in a shimmering coat of invisible paint. The dawn sky reflected in the murk of the green pond, mixing the otherwise dull color with odd highlights and streaks. Because of the white coloring of the marble, the clearing was given more color the night sky could not control. The grass all around it thrived, perfectly covered and shimmering with their own layer of dew.

Shirayuki and Zen dismounted. Their boots kept the dew off their feet, but could not crush the grass stalks. Stubborn and young, as soon as the weight of each boot was lifted the plant stood tall again. However, the young grass stalks could not stand the might of two tired, hungry horses. Their soft muzzles sniffled over the ground. Their reins had been tied to their saddles as to not fall over their heads and be stepped on. This didn't hinder the animals in any way. Their good behavior allowed them to be let to wander. They would come if called or if something startled them.

Zen reached his half-gloved hand out to Shirayuki. She happily took it in her own. They fit so perfectly together, it was so easy and so comforting. She always felt safest when she was connected to her fiancé. "What a lovely ride." Shirayuki breathed. She brushed her bangs to the side of her face without really thinking about it with her free hand.

"I agree." Zen squeezed her hand before they both started to the marble staircase. Carefully, they stepped up the steps. Avoiding the cracked or broken parts, they moved as a team to where they're feet always took them. Underneath what used to be a grand patio, the old floor still held the remains of lines of paint. It looked a little like a broken flower. What had been the top of the patio had fallen, and created a perfect, thick wall. Just wide enough to rest an entire man, long enough to let another sit above that relaxed man.

Shirayuki sat down, and Zen sat next to her. Both were very close, their thighs occasionally brushed.

They sat in silence for a moment. Shirayuki leaned against Zen's shoulder. The sounds of the forest soon took over the minor disturbance they had caused. The whisper of the wind as it told its secrets to the trees. The rattle of the leaves as they laughed at each other's silly nature. The respectful splashing of a frog or perhaps a fish in the murky pond. They touched the reflected sky, but quickly moved away. They did not want the ripples to disturb the image. The two horses who grazed with their heads close together, ripping and tearing the grass and then grinding it in their mouths.

"So, I'm guessing you made me get up before the sun because you're fulfilling the promise you made me? For the hundredth time." Shirayuki finally said. However, she spoke quietly. And at this point, the forest had realized they were no threat and therefore had no reason to be silent while the two chatted.

Zen nodded. "This one is different. This is an actual, true fulfillment of the promise. I feel as if the others weren't for your promise, which makes me feel guilty. I've kept you waiting for six years."

Shirayuki pulled Zen's hand to her lap. With her other hand, she gently traced the bones in the back of his palm. "Six years. Has it really been that long?"

Zen chuckled. "It has."

Shirayuki felt her chest tighten. "So much has happened. To think, I'm to be Princess of Clarines."

"You will be the best princess this kingdom has ever seen."

Shirayuki scowled, but her eyes twinkled. She swatted at Zen's chest as he laughed at her reaction. "None of that. I'm still not even ready to be shown to the public, after all."

Zen's laugh stopped, but his smile remained. He tightened his grip over Shirayuki's fingers. "One day, you will be."

Shirayuki sighed. "I hope so. It's been so long, after all. Some days I don't think I'll ever be ready to face crowds of people like you do."

"How do you think I do it?" Zen muttered. With his own free hand, he began to gently tease a strand of Shirayuki's hair. He twirled it around his finger, then broke the strand by inserting his finger through it.

"I don't know."

"Then I'll tell you." He let go of the strand of hair and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He didn't care about her hair, he was in love with _her._ He hoped she could tell that was the meaning of his kiss. "I think about you. About Mitsuhide and Kiki, and even Obi. I think about all those who support and love me, and they give me strength."

"That's it?"

"That's it." He leaned his cheek against her head, listening to the forest and his fiancée's breathing. "Promise."

Shirayuki hummed. "I suppose now I can't ask you how you avoid flinching whenever you see someone new."

Zen chuckled softly. He stroked Shirayuki's cheek, the position making it only a little difficult. "I can't give you honest advice on that. But you _are_ getting better. You hold yourself like a knight whenever we are in a busy room."

"But that's because you're with me. I feel so much stronger with you."

"And I, you. That is one of the many reasons we exchanged rings." Zen tapped his finger against hers, then gently touched his own to his fiancée's cheek. "So you will always have a part of me with you, now physically."

Shirayuki smiled. "Thank you, Prince Zen."

"No, thank _you_." He leaned his head against hers and let his blue eyes linger on their steeds, sticking close together as they ate.

Another moment of silence took over. The forest seemed to make a soft melody, thanks to all the little parts of it each making noise. Shirayuki nodded her head a little, rubbing against Zen's bicep. Most people may think that this was boring. Sitting around, not speaking, not playing, doing nothing but watching and listening. But others? Others would envy this picture. The beautiful chaos of the dawn almost arguing with the serenity of the forest, but not. As each were two very different scenes, and they shared common ground in their auras of peace.

"You have me thinking of the past." Zen finally murmured. He shook his head. "Remember when Obi was just a tracker to us?"

Shirayuki smiled. "Yes. And now he's to walk me down the aisle."

"I'm glad that he helped you through so much." Zen lifted his head for a moment to watch a flock of geese soar across the brilliantly colored sky.

Shirayuki recalled that time. Obi was more than a tracker. He had been an assassin. His reasoning behind becoming an assassin was sad and full of white-hot rage. He had been hurt, much like her, but only in a different sense. Instead of being a slave, he had been married. And the marriage ended with the woman's constant abuse. He still had nightmares. And on one very tearful, clear night, when Shirayuki was still an apprentice herbalist at the Wistal castle, Obi had found her. On the way back to her room, she had been attacked by her memories. She was curled in a ball against the wall. Obi managed to talk her out of her attack, and after that he helped steer her towards the path of recovery. "I'm very grateful to him as well." Shirayuki agreed. "I only wish we could do more for him."

Zen snorted. "He gets generous pay as my personal Messenger, alongside a permanent home. And…" He smirked at his fiancée, before pressing his nose into the side of her hair. His mouth just over her ear, he whispered quietly into it. This sent chills down Shirayuki's spine. "He gets to see you more than any other man in the world. I'm positively jealous of him."

Shirayuki blushed, but chuckled and gently shoved the Second Prince away. Not very far, only so they're sides weren't touching anymore. "You are nothing but a massive flirt."

Zen laughed, just loud enough to cause a pause in the forest's song. After a moment, however, it continued. A frog watching the dawn in the green reflective swirls of the pond responded to Zen's laughter with a few burps. "Hey! You kissed me first."

Shirayuki swatted at her fiancé with a pout, but a smile in her green eyes. "You were dead!"

Zen threw back his head and laughed again. Shirayuki's mouth twitched as she struggled to contain her smile, but then she found herself giggling as well. She covered her mouth, but her shoulders still shook and the smile crinkled her eyes.

Zen tossed his arm around his fiancée and brought him close to him. "Oh, I swear a get another year on my lifespan when I hear you laugh."

Shirayuki scoffed and poked her husband in the stomach, causing him to curve his body away from her slightly. "You keep on that path you'll make me cry. Do you wish that?"

"Never." He leaned back into his fiancée and closed his eyes. Her arms snaked around his back, and she exhaled through her nose.

Once again, the peace of the forest engulfed them. Shirayuki let go of her fiancé and wiggled slightly, alerting him that she wished to be let go. He did, and she shifted herself. She sprawled her legs out over the wall, and lowered herself so her head sat on Zen's lap. She shifted for a few moments, before she could relax. She saw two skies then.

Shirayuki saw the orange backdrop of the rising sun. The specific rays of yellow light almost invisible, but not quite. She could see three of those widening rays in the small circle the tops of the trees allowed for the clearing. Then, she could see a single broken trail of purple and gray clouds, the darkest color in the sky right then. It was a simplified corner of a picture, but that didn't matter to her. Shirayuki was one of those whose sky belonged in the eyes of another.

And her sky looked down at her. Unchangeable, and yet open to varieties, the sea blue of Zen's eyes was her own sky.

"That's much better." Shirayuki inhaled. A slight breeze ruffled the couple's hair, smelling of the rain long gone.

"I'm glad you're so comfortable." Zen gently brushed his fingers through Shirayuki's bangs.

"Good." She reached up and cupped her hand to Zen's face. "I'm glad you enjoy playing with my hair so much."

Zen smirked. "We're both just very happy people, aren't we?"

Shirayuki hummed in agreement. She let her hand slip from her fiancé's face and stared at the sky that was not hers again. A thought occurred to her. "We should probably make sure what happened at Kiki and Mitsuhide's wedding doesn't happen at ours."

Zen winced at the memory. He scratched at his head, looking up to the horses for a moment. "Yeah, that would be bad."

Shirayuki herself winced. "Any chance we could enjoy a smaller cake?"

"Probably not."

Shirayuki sighed and closed her eyes. "Then just keep them on guard?"

"I don't see what else we could do."

The conversation dropped as quickly as it had come. It didn't fall hard or anything, but more like a shed leaf. Maybe they would pick it up later. For now, another thought came into Shirayuki's head, and she shivered at thought of it.

Zen felt her tremble and looked down at her worriedly, a habit that was still sometimes unfortunately needed. "What is it?"

"Zen…will I need to build an immunity to poisons? Like you and Izana did?"

The Second Prince tensed. "If you refuse to, you're word is a law. No one will force you."

"But…" Shirayuki clasped her hands together. She rolled her thumbs around themselves, her skin brushing against her skin. "Shouldn't I?"

Zen heaved a breath and tugged his fingers gently through her bangs. "I won't lie to you. It's assumed you will be undergoing the practice. But again, you can refuse."

Shirayuki made a face. She turned on Zen's lap, pulling her hand up and pressing her fingers against her lips. Poison….what a nasty business. She would be lying if she said it didn't bring back unhappy memories. Memories that had no business in this peaceful setting. The memories were like their own vat of poison. She couldn't rid herself of that vat, so she lived in constant fear of tipping it over and burning herself.

"You have the power to say no. Never forget that. Your words hold so much power. They'll only continue to grow until you can control anything or anyone you wish. Please, always remember that." Zen spoke. He brushed her hair behind her ear, his motions almost hypnotizing as they caused Shirayuki's eyelids to become heavy.

She leaned back until her head touched his midsection. She twisted, and met his eyes. "I love you. So much."

Zen smiled. "I love you more." He lowered his head, and slowly their lips met. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, as Zen had to bend awkwardly and both couldn't hold their twisted positions without a level of awkwardness. But still, both experienced a small tingle that ran all the way to their toes. Shirayuki's vat of poison always seemed smaller and less dangerous with that tingle.

They returned to their original postures before their kiss. They let the forest sing its melody. Some people would find this a little strange. Why simply sit around in the forest at dawn? Why not move? Why not speak? But others will understand.

The forest sings its song not to any one person. It sings because it wants to sing, because it feels it is its duty too. Only those who have known past pain truly relate to this spell. This is an odd concept, but it is true. Of course, those who haven't felt pain in the past can still hear the forest sing. Yet, there is a difference. In tune, or pitch, or perhaps even just a piece of sound missing to them. For those who have felt pain, the forest plays a special melody.

One of mending and healing, of nostalgia and safety. Some may call the safety part a simple illusion, but they are wrong. Many things can go wrong in a forest, that is true. But that does not make the sound of safety an illusion. No, the sound of safety is simply a sound. It can only affect the mental, not the physical. It is as simple as that.

Shirayuki asked Zen, her soon to be husband, to take her into the depths of a forest for a reason. The forest was Shirayuki's one stable point. The one place she could heal herself, and hide from her life as a slave. It constantly tried to tell her she was more than a slave, giving her all the plants she needed to prove it to herself.

Now, the forest was happy to let Shirayuki return here with her beloved. She realized that she had come far. Far enough that the forest was not a necessary place for her to go to. It was only for her to relax with her husband. Zen fulfilled his promise, many times. But this time was the final time. Now, each time they came here. It would be for the love of the songs of the forest and its secrets.

"Shirayuki?"

"Yes?"

"Let's come here every morning."

Shirayuki laughed. "We do need something called sleep, Zen."

Zen chuckled. "Fine then. Whenever we can." Zen's unchanging eyes were on their surroundings. His white hair looked like another one of the clouds, high in the orange sky.

"I wasn't aware you loved this forest so much. I thought you stopped coming here after you had to practice riding." Shirayuki mused, tilting her head at her fiancé.

Zen grasped his fiancée's hand. He brought it to his lips and delicately kissed it. "You show me this place's pure beauty. No, you complete it. You bring it out. You-"

"Alright!" Shirayuki laughed, fanning her face. "Stop that. You're full of compliments this morning. You'll have me floating around in a daze all day. And I'm dealing with possibly toxic plants."

Zen laughed, but didn't bring Shirayuki's hand away from him. "I can't help it. Forgive me for trying too hard."

"Forgiven." Shirayuki breathed the word out easily.

Zen smiled down at her. The couple held their gazes, full of love, life, and promise.

* * *

 **AND THEY LIVED, HAPPILY EVER AFTER~**

 **THE END.**


End file.
